La Busqueda
by And Black
Summary: Despues de 3 años de haber vencido a Voldemort Harry comienza una nueva aventura, la busqueda de un tesoro, pero no todos los tesoros son de oro... solo leanlo... TERMINADO
1. El Secreto

**La Búsqueda**

**Cap 1 "El Secreto" **

Tras el fallecimiento de Dumbledore, Harry sabía que lo que continuaba era su lucha postergada con Voldemort y aunque estaba dispuesto a derrotarlo a costa de su propia muerte, su temor por la vida de aquellos que lo acompañaban era inevitable.

A pesar de sus reclamos, Ron y Hermione insistieron en acompañarlo y en el fondo lo agradecía, sabia que sin ellos esta aventura seria insoportable, haciendo caso a su buen juicio su relación con Ginny finalizo, con la esperanza que al alejarse de ella la alejaría también de todo peligro.

La noche del ultimo día de clases llovía torrencialmente, el cielo estaba negro y el agua parecía caer con furia, por las ventanas del helado castillo se veía la luz de los relámpagos, uno tras otro intentaban iluminar el triste cielo, y los truenos retumbaban entre las paredes de los desolados pasillos, el castillo estaba lúgubre, parecía que el también sentía la perdida de quien lo dirigiera por largos años, Harry caminaba con una lámpara en una mano y su mapa del merodeador en la otra, bajo escaleras, doblo esquinas con la mayor de las calmas, todos los alumnos que habitaban el castillo se encontraban en sus respectivas salas comunes, sabia perfectamente que no debía estar ahí, y menos dirigirse a su destino, respiraba con dificultad, y la mano que sostenía la lámpara temblaba levemente. Al doblar la esquina y enfocar su viste en el final del pasillo vio imponente la estatua del fénix que resguardaba el despacho, ahora desolado, de quien consideraba su mentor, se acerco inseguro pero con paso firme, al llegar frente al fénix miro nuevamente el mapa del merodeador y confirmando que tenia el camino despejado, lo guardo en su bolsillo, con esta misma mano y enfocando su viste en los aerolito que tenia por ojos el fénix, toco la estatua, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se abriera y le permitiera el paso.

Como todo en el castillo, por magia el ave se estremeció y lentamente comenzó a mostrar la escalera que escondía, una sonrisa astuta apareció en el rostro de Harry, era claro que alguien deseaba que el llegara al despacho a pesar que ni el mismo conocía el motivo que lo impulsaba a llegar a este lugar, subió las escaleras con el doble de precaución, a pesar que deseaba llegar y ver por ultima vez el escritorio de Dumbledore, sabia que el peligro de una trampa estaba latente, ahora mas que nunca.

Con la mano que tenia desocupada empujo la puerta y se encontró con el majestuoso despacho en penumbra, iluminado solo por algunas velas y los relámpagos que se colaban por las largas ventanas, la lluvia acompañaban con su canto a los cientos de directores que dormían placidamente en sus marcos. Harry atravesó el despecha directo a la gran silla detrás del escritorio y la acaricio, como le gustaría acariciar a Dumbledore si estuviera ahí, por su memoria pasaron tantos recuerdos junto al anciano de larga barba, imagino sus ojos azules mirándolo e incluso imagino su voz y lo que le diría en esos momentos, "es una gran peso, el que cargas en tus hombros, pero solo tu puedes con el", volvió a mirar a su alrededor, el despacho continuada tal cual como la ultima ves que su director lo ocupara, el azotar de las ventanas debido a la tormenta lo volvió a la realidad, giro su cuerpo y se encontró de frente con la chimenea, gracias a que estaba apagada se percato de una pequeña manecilla que parecía estar gradaba en la pared, al tocarla, la puerta se abrió instantáneamente dando paso a una corta escalerilla de no mas de 5 peldaños, Harry respiro profundamente, seco con su puño el sudor de su frente y comenzó a subir, el temor era evidente, jamás había estado en ese despacho si no era llamado por su director, y aunque acostumbraba a indagar en lo que provocaba su curiosidad, no podía evitar sentir temor por lo desconvido.

Al llegar al final de la pequeña escalinata se encontró de frente con una repisa polvorienta, con varios libros, era evidente que nadie había estado en esos lados hace muchos años, estiro su mano tomo uno de los libros mas grandes, con la lámpara ilumino su portada que era negra, en medio un símbolo parecido a una cruz labrada en oro, así como todo el contorno del libro. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con el libro en su mano y al salir a la tenue luz del despacho y voltear se encontró con una presencia astral, no era un fantasma, pero se le parecía, destellaba luces blancas a sus pies y la palidez de su piel era casi transparente.

- ¡¡Dumbledore!! – exclamo Harry asustado

- No deberías estar aquí – dijo con su voz calmada, como si su presencia fuera normal – ni mirar ese libro

- Tenia curiosidad – contesto Harry volviendo sus latidos de corazón a un ritmo sereno, sabia que en el castillo de Hogwarts todo era posible

- Si… curiosidad – sonrió mientras se deslizaba hacía su vieja silla, y se acomodaba en ella, o eso parecía – ya tienes edad para saber una historia

Harry se acomodo en la silla frente al escritorio y a la forma astral de su director y coloco el libro sobre la mesa

- Bien… veamos – comenzó el anciano colocando sus manos frente a el y juntándolas en sus dedos – año desconocido, una noche parecida a la de hoy…… - el despacho de Dumbledore extrañamente desapareció, Harry estaba tan concentrado escuchando la historio que el mundo fuera de él y su director desapareció, prestaba atención a cada palabra que escuchaba imaginándose las escenas - …Rowena Ravenclaw era la ultima viva de los tres magos que firmo la orden de expulsión de Slytherin del castillo……… poniendo fin a la unión de los cuatro, una declaración de independencia para Hogwarts…….. también era miembro de una organización secreta llamada Los Masones y…… sabia que su vida estaba en peligro…… en plena noche despertó a una de sus elfas y le ordeno que la acompañara hasta la mansión del bosque Godric para ver al ministro de magia de la época.

- ¿Pudo hablar con el, con el ministro de magia? – fue la primera intervención de Harry en el relato y noto que su voz no era la normal.

- No – dijo Dumbledore con pesadumbre – aquella noche el ministro no se encontraba en la mansión – hizo una pausa para respirar, si es que eso era posible en su condición – Rowena guardaba un secreto, y decidió confiarlo a la única persona que podía…… el abuelo de mi abuelo….. Sturgis Dumbledore

- ¿Cuál era su secreto? – interrumpió al ansioso

Dumbledore se enderezo de su silla y se acerco aun mas a Harry, un relámpago ilumino la habitación mostrando las marcas de heridas en el fantasmal rostro del director, sus ojos celestes grisáceos brillaron con intensidad – Un tesoro, un tesoro como nadie puede imaginar…… un tesoro perteneciente al linaje Slytherin por el que habían luchazo siglos los magos de todo el mundo.

- Ese tesoro esta… - Harry tenia todos los sentidos puesto en la conversación

- Desapareció……durante mil años no se volvió a saber de el, hasta que un grupo de magos descubrieron una cámara secreta bajo el castillo de Hogwarts

- La cámara del basilisco – dedujo Harry y Dumbledore afirmo con la cabeza

- Los magos que descubrieron la cámara pensaron que el tesoro era demasiado valiosos para un solo hombre, se llevaron el tesoro a tierras extrañas y formaron la cofradía de los Magos Templarios, entre los templarios estaban, Arsenius Bashir, Hermes Weasley, Eldred Potter.

- ¿Potter? – interrogo Harry sorprendido

- Si … Harry … Eldred Potter… ellos sabían que el tesoro guardaba grandes poderes…… se conocía su origen por eso era de gran importancia alejarlo, sabían que no debía caer en manos de los descendientes de Slytherin, ocultaron el tesoro e idearon una serie de pistas y mapas para localizarlo, con el paso del tiempo las pistas se fueron perdiendo, los magos fueron muriendo y su memoria fue fallando – Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa para mirar el cielo de su despacho que reflejaba claramente la tormenta que se desataba afuera – ……después de todo, somos humanos…… – comento mas para el que para Harry – solo quedo una pista… y ese fue el secreto que Rowena le confeso al joven Sturgis Dumbledore…… el secreto reside en Charloth – dijo el director mirando el libro que Harry protegía en su mano.

Harry miro el libro y lo abrió, de inmediato se encontró con un trozo de pergamino, amarillento, ajada por el paso de los años pero la tinta aun mostraba la frase _"el secreto reside en Charloth" _

- ¿Quién es Charloth?

- No lo se… ni la misma Rowena Ravenclaw lo sabia, pero ellos… los magos templarios, nos dejaron pistas… – Dumbledore tomo un pequeño cofre de su escritorio, lo abrió y retiro de el un sickles mostrándoselo a Harry – mira con atención Harry, La pirámide inacabada, el ojo que todo lo ve – dijo mirando el sickles que en su centro tenia tallada la pirámide - son símbolos de los magos templarios, los guardianes del tesoro se comunican con nosotros a través de ellos.

- ¡¡¡ Harry !!!

Un grito a lo lejos en los pasillos hizo que Harry girara su cabeza hacia la salida cuando volvió a mirar a Dumbledore, el ya no estaba

- ¿Dumbledore? – interrogo asustado

- Voldemort no conoce su existencia – la vos de Dumbledore se escucho en todo el despacho pero el no estaba – es tu deber derrotarlo antes que lo descubra… es un tesoro de poder mágico inigualable, el no debe saber de su existencia

- ¡¡¡ Harry !!!

- ¿Debo buscar el tesoro? – interrogo Harry confundido con la nueva información recibida

- Debes hacer lo que tu destino te indique… es necesario mantener el tesoro oculto… mientras Tom Ryddle este con vida

- Destruiré a Voldemort… - dijo Harry con fuerza, era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo – lo juro por mi sangre

El eco de las palabras de Harry permaneció en el aire algunos segundos mas, Dumbledore se había ido, la tormenta se había terminado y el silencio se apodero del despacho, dejando a Harry con una razón mas para terminar con lo que comenzó hace 17 años atrás

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El paisaje que tenían frente ellos era maravilloso, sus ojos no paraban de mirar blancura por donde quieran, el sol a pesar de estar presente no entregaba nada de su calor habitual y es que la zona construida, basada y rodeada de hielo no lo permitía, el frió calaba sus huesos, llevaban sus túnicas de invierno y un gran equipo de sobre vivencia aunque Ron aseguraba que con su varita el podía seguir solo, Harry y Draco insistieron en trasportar todo el equipo. Llevaban viajando en escobas más de 2 días y el paisaje continuaba igual, hielo, hielo y más hielo, decidieron descender, Harry sabía que estaban cerca y prefería avanzar caminando, descendieron en terreno firme y Harry con un movimiento de su varita reunió las escobas las amarro con una cuerda y las dejo flotando junto a el.

- Estaba pensando en esa leyenda muggle de Santa Claus – se acercó Ron a Draco y Adrin Pucey, aliado del rubio, que hacían lo propio con sus escobas - atravesando este desierto de hielo en trineo tirado por renos … que estupidez

- Ho que reflexión mas interesante, Weasley – dijo Draco asidamente

- Ni el hielo te cambia el humor, Malfoy – respondió Ron y luego se dirigió hacia su amigo, que leía atentamente un pergamino

- ¿Verificando el lugar? – pregunto

- Es carta de Hermione – le dijo extendiéndole el pergamino, el pelirrojo lo tomo y leyó rápidamente

- Esta furiosa – comento mientras leía – nos espera un gran regaño de ella a nuestra vuelta, insiste en que el tesoro no existe, que estas loco… y que yo también lo estoy por seguirte – rió – y que estamos dementes por confiar en Malfoy… que linda – volvió a reír – haa… mira … Ginny nos envía saludos – termino Ron devolviéndole la carta a Harry

- Después de derrotar a Voldemort, Hermione me hizo prometer que esperaría unos años antes de inmiscuirme en otra aventura – comento Harry guardando el pergamino y mirando a Malfoy – y ya pasaron 3… aunque comparto su opinión sobre Malfoy… si no lo necesitáramos, no lo hubiera traído

Caminaron en dirección a sus otros acompañares

- Si estoy en lo correcto y mi varita esta bien, estamos muy cerca – dijo Adrin – indicando su varita – aunque yo no confiaría mucho en mi… me he puesto mi túnica al revés – los otros tres magos lo miraron sin entender – trae mala suerte – aclaro

- Creo un trasladador y lo devolvemos – comento Ron

- Ho podríamos darle una patada y mandarlo volando – aporto Malfoy a la conversación, Harry sonrió

- Ja ja ja … muy gracioso – intervino Adrin

La varita comenzó a vibrar fuertemente, un pito parecido a las sirenas de los carros bomba tapo sus oídos y la varita se elevo algún centímetro para alumbrar el lugar preciso

- La hemos localizado – comento Ron

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola…. Hola…. Hola…. No saben lo emocionada que estoy de estar aquí… feliz por subir este cap… y tengo el fiction casi completo…. A que ya han descubierto que la historia originalmente no es mía…. Ni los personajes ni la historia… pero creo que la combinación a salido de las mil maravillas… ya díganme si ya saben de lo que hablo…. Cuéntenme si les interesa saber más sobre esta loca mezcla…


	2. Charloth

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola… grax por los Reviews… y aclaro dudas… como ya saben esta el la película La Búsqueda donde actúa mi ultra mega ídolo Nicolas Cage… es un pos reliquias de la muertes, pero tiene una pequeña escena que sucede al finalizar el misterio del príncipe, que es donde Harry esta en el despacho de Dumbledore y se entera de la leyenda, después de eso nos saltamos a tres años después ósea después de que paso todo lo de las reliquias y la muerte Voldi y Harry tiene unos 20 años… sigan leyendo … cariños

"""""

"""""

"""""

**Cap 2 "Charloth"**

- ¿No buscamos un barco? – comento Ron mirando el lugar preciso donde alumbraba la varita

- Yo no veo ningún barco – dijo Adrin apoyando a Ron

- Esta ahí – dijo Harry mirando con deleite el sitio señalado

Comenzaron a caminar sobre el lugar, apuntando con sus varitas hacia el suelo, esperando algún indicio de un barco

- Esto es una perdida de tiempo – comento Adrin a Ron

- Bueno… no soy experto pero… - contesto Ron pensando en Hermione y el tono de voz que ella ocupaba cuando se lo explicaba a el - …tal ves las características hidrotermicas de esta región produjeron violentas tormentas de hielo que provocaron la congelación del océano que volvió a derretirse y a congelarse transformándose en una masa de tierra semisólida que al migrar hizo desbarrancar un barco por esta zona

Adrian miro a Ron con cara de pregunta, sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, Ron ante esta expresión sonrió satisfecho y continuo con la búsqueda.

- La encontré – grito Harry – ¡Desdrilio! - grito y el hielo se trizo notoriamente saco de su bolso una pala y comenzó a romper el hielo, Ante sus ojos, apareció la que parecía parte de la campana del barco, removió la nieve y el nombre CHARLOTH se presento majestuoso ante el - por Merlin

Con ayuda de los 4 magos y sus varitas, lograron sacar el barco fuera de esa masa de nieve hasta la superficie, era inmenso, con una sirena coronando su proa, todo construido en madera.

- Hace dos años, Malfoy – dijo Harry – si no hubieras aparecido, no hubiera buscado el tesoro… y no hubiera encontrado el Charlot

- Lo hubieras descubierto, de todas formar, Potter, eso sin duda – dijo tocando un lado de las barandas del viejo barco – para mi esto no era una locura como muchos decían

- Eso me alegra, me hace sentir que no estoy loco, como todos piensan o como Hermione dice – Draco rió ante el comentario – es hora de entrar

- Vamos a ver si este barco tiene algo para nosotros – comento Ron bajando por la escalera de madera tras Harry

Dentro del barco parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, a excepción de la nieve que cubría cada centímetro del barco, todo parecía en perfectas condiciones, abrieron cada puerta que se les ocurría, cada cajón que podían

- Hooo … por Merlin … que desagradable – comento Ron tras levantar unas tablas de madera

- Nunca has visto un cadáver, Weasley – comento Malfoy

- Nunca uno como este – comento volviendo a tirar las tablas cobre el cuerpo congelado

- Aquí esta – grito Adrin avanzando a una puerta, Harry se acerco para mirarla

- La bodega – comento Ron

Harry con fuerza abrió la puerta a pesar de la dificultad por la nieve acumulada, los cuatro entraron, la bodega del barco llena de cajas, barriles, baúles y todo lo necesario para un largo viaje

- Estará en los barriles – comento Ron

- Hay que buscar en todos lados, habrán todo, revisen hasta en el ultimo rincón – ordeno Malfoy, Harry y Ron solo lo miraron y se pudieron a buscar

- Los barriles están llenos de pólvora – aviso Adrián

Harry camino entre los baúles agudizando sus sentidos, entre los del fondo encontró el cadáver del capitán, aun mantenía puesto su sombrero, la pistola en su mano y entre sus piernas un barril que protegía con todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué el capitán protegería este barril? – se pregunto

Con sumo cuidado quito el barril a su protector, lo abrió y dentro encontró un paquete entre la pólvora

- Encontré algo – aviso

- ¿Que es? – pregunto Ron

- ¿Que esperas?… ábrelo – pidió Malfoy, era una caja rectangular, con bellos tallados apareció tras el envoltorio.

- ¿Tienen idea de lo que es esto? – pregunto Harry mostrando la pipa que estaba dentro de la caja, pipa que en su boquilla tenia la forma de un barco tallado en marfil

- Es una pipa de mil millones de galones – comento Ron asombrado

- Es una pipa de espuma de mar – confirmo Malfoy tomando la pipa y mirándola de cerca – es preciosa

- Mira la complejidad del tallado del cañón – indico Harry

- ¿Es una pipa de un millón de galones? – insistió Ron

- No… es una pista… déjame ver – dijo Harry tomando la pipa en sus manos

- Harry… que haces... la vas a romper – lo freno Ron al ver que Harry dividía la boquilla de la pipa con su mango

- Acabamos de dar un paso hacia el tesoros, caballeros – comento Harry

- Si no estoy mal, creí haber escuchado que el tesoro estaría en el Charloth, Potter

- No… el secreto reside en Charloth… dije que podría estar aquí

Y sin previo aviso Harry tomo una pequeña navaja que guardaba y corto el pulgar de Malfoy

- Que se supone que haces, Potter

- Solo la tomo prestada – sonrió Harry mientras la pasaba por el mango de la pipa, cuando Malfoy recupero su dedo se lo llevo a la boca – necesitaba un poco de sangre Slytherin

- Adrin también lo es – protesto

- Tu estabas mas cerca – volvió a sonreír el moreno, paso el mango con sangre por un pergamino que saco de su bolsillo y mientras lo hacia iban apareciendo impresas en el pergamino marcas muy parecidas a las runas que alguna ves estudio en Hogwarts.

- Símbolos templarios – confirmo Harry y comenzó a leer – la leyenda escrita, la mancha imprimida la leyenda, la clave en silencio inadvertida 4 en plumin férreo, Hufflepuff no cae en el descuido …- todos los presentes miraron a Harry sin entender nada - … es un acertijo

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Ron

- Nos vamos – sentencio Harry tomando su bolso, Malfoy miraba sin entender

- La leyenda escrita – repetía Harry mientas caminaba hacia la salida, los otros lo seguían – la mancha imprimida leyenda, sala de tesoro de los magos templarios… la mancha imprime la leyenda… clave en silencio inadvertida… espera… – dijo Harry y se sentó en un pedazo de baranda del barco, los otros lo miraban expectantes - la clave de la leyenda… ¿a que se refiere?... un mapa… los mapas tienen leyendas… y también claves… es un mapa… un mapa invisible así que…

- Un momento – intervino Malfoy en el monologo – como que invisible… ¿un mapa invisible?

- Si… no… no se – se confundió Harry a si mismo y eso le provoco un pequeño dolor en la cabeza, nada parecido a los antiguos de la cicatriz – puede ser que el tinte sea algún agente químico, alguna poción utilizada para tener cierto resultado… combinado con la clave en silencio inadvertida nos esta indicando que el efecto buscado es hacer perceptible lo imperceptible

- Granger a tenido gran influencia en ti, Potter – comento Malfoy con mueca de medialuna, Harry solo sonrió y continuo

- A no ser que con lo del silencio se refiera a…

- Azkaban – intervino Adrin todos lo miraron

- La cárcel… ¡claro mortifagos! – dedujo Ron – obvio si era uno de ellos

- El mapa esta ahí – dijo mirando de mala manera a Ron – la ley de silencio y lo de férreo son los barrotes

- Si tenemos en cuenta que en esa época el principal medio de escritura era la tinta férreogálica el plumin ferrio es solo un plumin… y… porque lo dice sin problema … porque añade lo de férreo

- Porque son los barrotes – suelta Adrin

- Un momento… espera… el termino férreo no se refiere a la tinta que usaban sino que califica, describe el texto… nos dice que era solidó que era férreo que era mineral… no… para… que tontería estoy diciendo

Harry se paro y camino unos pasos mirando hacia la nada blanca que los rodeaba, los otros 3 lo miraban sin entender.

- Era inflexible – continuo mas para el que para los demás – era solidó y firme… era un texto resolutivo… resolutivo… Hufflepuff no cae en el descuido… Helga Hufflepuff era la literaria de los cuatro de Hogwarts, calígrafa, y para estar segura de la preservación del mapa lo dibujo en el reverso de una resolución que ella misma escribió… una resolución que firmaron solo 4 magos… la expulsión de Slytherin.

- Harry – sonrió Ron – no hay ninguna mapa invisible dibujado en ese pergamino

- Inteligente… muy inteligente – comento Malfoy – que mejor forma de asegurar su perpetuidad… comentaste que los tres firmantes pertenecían a un grupo llamado masones

- Si

- Habrá que pensar en un modo de examinar el pergamino

- Es uno de los documentos mas importante de la historia mágica – dijo Ron horrorizado ante el comentario - …no pensaran que nos recibirán con las puertas abiertas para que le arrojemos toda clase de pociones…

- Entonces que propones, pobretón – se molesto Malfoy

- Perdiste el toque de tus insultos, hurón – contesto Ron parándose frente a el

- No es necesario esto… - añadió Harry poniendo su brazo entre ellos, ambos contrincantes se fulminaron con la mirada y retrocedieron

- Tomémoslo prestado… - dijo Draco como si nada

- Robarlo… - comento Harry extrañado

- Estas loco… demente – añadió Ron – no … no… no

- Harry… el tesoro de Slytherin… el es tesoro de tesoros – dijo Draco convenciéndolo

- No me lo digas… de verdad… - se burlo Harry volviendo a mirar el blanco horizonte

- Harry… comprendo tu amargura… lo digo de verdad… has invertido meses buscando este tesoro… como para que ahora brujos viejos paren esta investigación… deberías mostrar el tesoro por las caras de todos aquello magos arrogantes que te trataron de loco… y quiero ayudarte en eso…

- ¿Cómo? – dudo Harry

- Todos dominamos mas de una materia… no creerás que mis habilidades se limitan a solo hechizos… conoces mi pasado, Potter,

- Yo que tu – intervino Adrin – creería en su palabra

- No te preocupes, Potter, yo preparo la operación

- Noo … - sentencio Harry

- Necesito tu colaboración…

- Malfoy… no pienses que voy a dejar que robes la expulsión de Slytherin

- Muy bien… , Potter, te has convertido en un obstáculo molesto – finalizo Malfoy fastidio

Adrin y Malfoy sacaron rápidamente sus varitas apuntando directo al corazón de Harry, este y Ron también sacaron sus varitas apuntando el primero a Malfoy y el segundo a Adrin, tomos mirándose de reojo

- No pensaras comenzar un duelo – dijo Harry

- Como en los viejos tiempos – sonrió Malfoy

- Sabes que jamás nos vencerán… - amenazo Ron – somos mejores que ustedes… sin mencionar que tenemos cierta información del tesoro que ustedes no

- Díganme lo que necesito saber o los mato – amenazo Malfoy

- Primero mueres tu, asquerosa serpiente – escupió Ron furioso

- ¡¡Bombarda!!

- ¡¡Flipendo!!

- ¡¡Rictusempra!!

- ¡¡Mimblewimble!!

Las chispas de colores se reflejaban en el suelo blanco, Harry y Ron corrieron tras algunos trozos de maderas del barco, mientras Draco y Adrin se ocultaban atrás de un montículo de nieve.

- ¡¡Crucio!! – grito Adrin

- Idiota … - lo reto Malfoy – maldiciones imperdonables no

- ¡¡Inferi!! – grito Ron

- Inferi no, Ron – lo freno Harry

- Que te pasa… es Malfoy … - razono Ron – tienes algún plan

- Uno – dijo Harry - ¡¡Incendio!!

Una muralla de fuego ardió frete a ellos, mientas Draco y Adrin lanzaban hechizos contra las llamas

- ¡Corre! – grito Harry

Los dos Gryffindor corrieron a sus escobas, con un hechizo las desataron y se empinaron a lo alto del cielos, los hechizos y maldiciones les rozaban las túnicas, Ron miro hacia tras y pudo ver a Malfoy y Adrin perseguirlos cada ves mas cerca, se protegió arrojando hechizos a donde su vista se lo permitía mientras volaban hacia el norte

- ¡No nos dejaran! – grito Ron a Harry

- ¡¡Fumos!! – indico con su varita hacia atrás y una masa de humo nublo la vista de sus perseguidores

- ¿Listo? – pregunto Ron – ¿los dejamos atrás?

- No… - dijo Harry mirando hacia atrás mientras continuaban volando -…¡cuidado!

De entre la masa de uno dos grandes manos de fuego salieron para aplastar a Ron y Harry, al tratar de esquivarlas, ambos perdieron el control de sus escobas y se apresuraron a caer varios metros de altura a la nieve, las manos de fuego aun persiguiéndolos, al caer la nieve amortiguo el golpe y las manos de fuego al contacto con la nieve produjeron un fuerte sonido que finalizo en un hongo de humo.

- Vamonos – sentencio Malfoy y se alejo del lugar

- Como es que… cada ves que estamos apunto de ganar… terminamos así – dijo Ron saliendo de entre la nieve y el humo

- Creo que algo en nuestros cálculos falla – comento Harry detrás de el, sacudiendo su nieve – busquemos las escobas

- ¿Y luego?

- Volvemos a casa – dijo comenzando a caminar

- No… me refiero a Malfoy… - aclaro Ron caminando tras el - va a robar la expulsión de Slytherin

- Lo detendremos – sentencio Harry arrojándole la escoba de Ron


	3. En Busca de Ayuda

**Cap 3 "En Busca De Ayuda" **

Londres, Ministerio de Aurores, medio día

- De verdad cuesta tanto creer que alguien piensa robar la expulsión de Slytherin – decía Ron enojados mientras salía del ministerio a la calle abarrotada de gente en Kensington,

- Los aurores reciben mil amenazas al día – razono Harry – no se preocuparan por algo que saben esta protegido… yo no me preocuparía si no supiera que es Malfoy de quien hablamos

- Todos los que pueden hacer algo nos tomaran por dementes… sin mencionar que arriesgaremos nuestros expedientes para nuestros futuras carreras profesionales… y aquellos chiflados que nos crean… no son de mucha ayuda

- No necesitamos a un loco… bastara con que le falte un poco de prudencia

- Alguien obsesivo

- Apasionado – confirmo Harry

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras… mezclándose con los miles de muggle que a esa hora invadían la ciudad, al doblar una esquina se encontraron de frente con el viejo edificio en ruinas, con un gran cartel de se vende en una de sus dos portones de madera. Ron miro a Harry dudoso y con algo de temor ante la idea del moreno, pero Harry estaba decidido.

- Archivos Magicos, Gala de aniversario – leyó Harry en un folleto mientras esperaban en el recibidor del ministerio de leyes mágicas

- Harry, Ron – dijo Hermione efusivamente abrazando a cada uno de ellos – días sin saber de ustedes… acompáñenme a mi oficina

- ¿Mi oficina?... – pregunto Ron interesado caminando junto a ella – ¿desde cuando tienes oficina?

- Desde la ultima vez que me visitaste – sonrió ella

- Porque ella tiene oficina y yo no – reclamo

- Porque yo decidí trabajar y tu no – contesto divertida a lo que el pelirrojo gruño

- Wuau… - Comento Ron al cruzar la puerta de la habitación – esto es una replica exacta del despacho de McGonagall

- Gracias – dijo complacida Hermione

Harry se acerco a las repisas que adornaban dos de las cuatro paredes, se apreciaban gran cantidad de libros y objetos de extraña procedencia, Ron tomo asiento en una silla frente al escritorio

- Cada día te va mejor – comento Ron

- Y espero que siga así – sonrió Hermione, mirando a Harry que se acercaba a una bandeja de plata con varias monedas

- Una gran colección… los medallones de la batalla de Arbroath…aunque te falta el innatan de Alecto Carrow... con el que mato a 13 centauros

- Veo que los libros que me pediste no eran solo para afirmar tu puerta – sonrió Hermione sorprendida por el comentario de Harry

- Hermione, sabes que esta obsesionado con la historia de Dumbledore y su tatara tatara tatara abuelo

- Hoo… el tesoro… claro… - recordó Hermione sentándose en un sillón cerca de Ron – ¿encontraron algo?

- ¿Por que preguntas fingiendo interés? – dijo Ron entre molesto y divertido – enfrentamos ogros… atravesamos acantilados… volamos horas… y a ti nada te importa

- No es eso, Ron… sabes que me importa todo lo que ustedes hacen…

- Pero el tesoro no existe… - concluyo Ron

- Exacto

- Malfoy robara la expulsión de Slytherin– soltó Harry

Hermione lo miro sin entender nada… paso su vista a Ron que apoyo el comentario con la cabeza…

- Pero… pero… ¿como?

- Harry descubrió que el documento guarda un…

- Una pista – interrumpió Harry – y Malfoy lo quiere

- Eso es… imposible…

- Hermione, no estas escuchando… - dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia – Malfoy va a robas la expulsión de Slytherin

- Debemos avisar al ministerio de aurores – dijo mientras se ponía de pie

- Ya lo hicimos – dijo Harry

- Dicen que robar la expulsión es completamente imposible – añadió Ron

- Bueno… si ellos están seguros que no podrá robarla – dijo Hermione

- El punto es que Harry y yo no estamos tan seguros… lo que necesitas, Hermione es….

- …Poder examinar el documento – termino la frase Harry

- ¿Porque me interrumpes? – reclamo Ron

- ¿Examinarlo?...

- Podríamos confirmar si lo que busca Malfoy esta realmente ahí… y asegurarnos que la expulsión no corra peligro – justifico Harry

- ¿Que creen que encontraran? – pregunto Hermione dudosa de la cordura de sus amigos, Harry tomo asiento junto a ella en el sillón

- Tenemos la idea que hay un… mensaje… cifrado… en el reverso

- Cifrado… ¿te refieres a un código?

- Si

- ¿De que?... ¿del tesoro/

- Buu..ee… si… una pista cartográfica… para ser exacto

- Un mapa… - confirmo Hermione

- Si

- El mapa que los llevara al tesoro perdido de Slytherin… - dijo molesta - escondido por los 4 de Hogwarts… Harry… has pasado meses buscando ese tesoro… y aunque creo de verdad en ti… sabes perfectamente que esa conversación que tuviste con Dumbledore años atrás perfectamente pudo haber sido un sueño… sin mencionar el hecho que te advertí varias veces que inmiscuir a Malfoy en este asunto te traería grandes problemas…

- No es necesario que lo regañes de esa forma – defendió Ron

- El regaño también va para ti Ronald… - le dijo fastidiada - Se han convertido en unos cazadores de tesoros obsesionados

- Mas bien… protectores de tesoros – corrió Ron – y si lo miras desde otro punto de vista el tesoro le pertenece a Harry… y la comunidad mágica – se apresuro a agregar al ver la cara Hermione

- Chicos… he tenido el documento en mis manos y les aseguro que lo único extraño es una nota que dice, Expulsión de Slytherin HRG… no hay ningún mapa

- Harry miro a Ron… permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio

- Es invisible – finalizo confirmando Harry

- Ahí nos expulsaron del ministerio de aurores – comento Ron

- Porque no me explican porque piensan que el mapa esta en la expulsión de Slytherin

- Encontramos un grabado en una pipa de 800 años de antigüedad – dijo Harry

- Pertenecientes a los Templarios – añadió Ron

- Eso es maravilloso – se alegro Hermione – puedo ver la pipa

- No la tenemos – dijo tímidamente Ron

- La perdieron – se asombro - ¿se la llevo Malfoy?

- La verdad… la perdimos… - confirmo Ron

- ¿Como piensan acceder a la expulsión si no tienen las pruebas necesarias para verificar su historia?

- Te tenemos a ti¿no? – comento Ron

- Vienen a mi, porque necesitan que les ayude a transgredir seguridad mágica, romper decena de reglas y arriesgar mi trabajo… solo para seguir con su juego de cazatesoros – ya no solo era molestia… ahora estaba dolida

- Era lo que hacías cuando estábamos en Hogwarts – le dijo Ron

- Eran otros los motivos y la época… - critico parándose y alejándose de ellos – ahora me piden que arriesgue mas que un castigo en las mazmorras… este asunto no es de vida o muerte… es solo un capricho de ustedes

- No es un capricho – Harry se paro molesto – tan importante es para ti tu nuevo puesto en el ministerio como para mi probar que ese tesoro existe

El silencio invadió nuevamente la habitación… se escuchaban las bocinas de los autos fuera y la bulla de la gente

Es mejor que nos retiremos, Harry – se paro Ron marchando a la salida – Hermione, recuerda que este fin de semana esta la cena de aniversario de mis padres, te esperan en la madriguera

- Hay estaré – sonrió viendo como Ron salía del despacho

- Felicidades por tu nueva oficina – dijo Harry desde la puesta – es preciosa, al igual que tu – y salio

- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo te creo – dijo Ron mientras salían por el vestíbulo del ministerio

- No me sirve – contesto con amargura, mientras entraban a un gran salón, tipo museo donde se exhibía distintos objetos mágicos valiosos

- Quizás podríamos hacer correr la noticia – insistía Ron – publicarlo en el quisquillo, Luna nos podría ayudar… aunque no creo que Malfoy desista de su idea

Pararon frente a una vitrina que pulcramente guardaba un pergamino, amarillo, rasgado en sus puntas, y letras en tinta dorada recitaba una historia en versos y al final las tres firmas mas famosas de la historia cerraban la declaración de expulsión

- Meses de búsquela… y lo tengo frente a mi – cometo Harry tratando de tocarlo con su mano – de todo lo escrito en esta declaración hay una frase que fundamenta todo lo demás, "cuando una larga serie de abusos y usurpaciones dirigida invariablemente al mismo objetivo, evidencia el signo de obligar a los magos a un designio absoluto, es su derecho es su deber derrocar esa maldad, y proveer de nuevas salvaguardias para su seguridad"……… hemos perdido esa manera de hablar

- Por suerte… si habláramos así, no nos entenderíamos – rió Ron

- Significa que si algo va mal, los que tienen la capacidad de actuar, tienen la responsabilidad de actuar

- Eso lo entiendo… en algún momento nosotros tuvimos la capacidad, la responsabilidad y… actuamos

- Y por eso… voy a robarla

- ¿Qué?... ¿estas seguro?

- Voy a robar la expulsión de Slytherin – finalizo dando media vuelta y salio del salón

Ron lo miro y rió… saliendo también del lugar, caminaron a un callejón oscuro y desolado y desaparecieron, para aparecer en el departamento que compartían en Barnsley, barrio de magos que esta en el centro norte de Inglaterra y que a simple vista para los muggle parecen industrias.

Al llegar Harry se estiro en el sillón mas grande mientras Ron se dirigía a la cocina por algo de comer, Harry sentía como sonaban los platos y el cuchillo al cortar pero la imagen del pergamino no desaparecía de su cabeza, luego la voz de Hermione lo interrumpió, realmente se veía preciosa.

- Es muy peligroso – lo saco de sus pensamientos Ron – si no resulta, es cárcel… terminaras en Azkaban…

- Si… es probable

- Te veo muy tranquilo… - dijo sentándose en el sillón frente a el y levitando un vaso con algo para beber

- Malfoy intentara robarla… si lo consigue destruirá la expulsión… y el único modo de proteger el documento es robándolo… creo que no hay otra salida

Ron se atoro con un trozo de pan… trago mucha agua, dejo su alimento a un lado y se enderezo para mirar a Harry

- Harry, por lo que mas quieras… es como… pretender robar un monumento… es como robar la estatua del enano en el vestíbulo del ministerio… no se puede robar… no es que no se deba robar…es que... es que es imposible… - Harry miraba a Ron y su desesperación al hablar, pero no se inmuto – te lo demostrare

Ron se paro y tomo el brazo de Harry… sin previo aviso desaparecieron… aparecieron en la biblioteca mágica, Ron de pie pero Harry callo en la misma posición que estaba en el sillón de su casa golpeándose en el piso

- Deberías haberme avisado que saldríamos - comento Harry parándose

- Los siento – dijo Ron caminando entre las estanterías repletas de libros, el edificio era inmenso, con grandes pilares que afirmaban los 4 pisos, con un estilo barroco y arcos dorados que permitían la entrada a distintas salas, donde mas estantes con libros eran cercados con mesas y sillas, era la biblioteca de Hogwarts pero triplicando su tamaño – muy bien… presta mucha atención… te he traído a la biblioteca mágica ¿Por qué? Porque es la biblioteca mas grande del mundo… contiene mas de 20 millones de libros y en todos se pone exactamente lo mismo… has caso a Ron… esto de aquí… – dijo Ron mostrándole una decena de pergaminos – …amigo mió, es la distribución integra de los archivos, salvo los planos de los arquitectos, aquí tienes encargos de contracción, creación de hechizos, maldiciones de protección, aquí esta todo… cuando la declaración esta expuesta esta rodeada de guardianes y algunos aurores, y de hechizos de protección, de magos turistas y de curiosos, bajo un cristal encantado de casi 1,57 pulgadas de gruesor.. además de una decena de embrujos de calor que se disparan si alguien con fiebre alta se acerca demasiado… ahora… cuando la declaración no esta expuesta… la entierran en una cámara de acero, con paredes apestadas en hechizos de seguridad… que contiene un sistema de desarme imposible de violar.

- Sabes que Andros el Invencible llego a fracasar en 200 ocasiones antes de crear el patronus mas grande de la historia mágica

- Andros el Invencible

- Cuando le preguntaron dijo… no fracase… descubrí 200 modos de cómo no se hace un patronus gigante… pero solo debía encontrar un modo de que funcionara… - dijo Harry mientras hojeaba un libro y luego se lo mostraba a Ron – la sala de conservación… deléitate… ¿sabes que es la sala de conservación?

- Donde guardan las conservas

- Es el lugar donde limpian, guardan y almacenan los documentos mágicos mas importantes cuando no están expuestos ni guardados en la cámara…si algún documento o objeto mágico necesita mantenimiento, lo sacan de la cámara y lo llevan a la sala de conservación, el mejor momento donde nosotros o Malfoy la robáramos seria en la gala de este fin de semana…

- Espera… espera… - lo freno Ron – este fin de semana es la cena de mis padres

- Cuando los vigilantes estén distraídos con los invitados – continuo Harry – así conseguiríamos llegar hasta la sala de conservación donde hay mucha menos vigilancia

- Bueno… y si Malfoy………… conservación………….. durante la gala – balbuceaba Ron pensando - ……………. Podría ser posible – afirmo

- Si podría…

* * *


	4. El Robo

**Cap 4 "El Robo" **

Volvieron a su departamento, y esperaron el fin de semana leyendo cada libro que podían sobre hechizos de seguridad, túneles subterráneos he infiltración mágica, idearon un plan que revisaban cada hora.

El día esperado Ron recorrió todos los túneles subterráneos que bordeaban el imponente edificio y agradeció que los magos jamás tomaran en cuenta esos detalles, se introdujo en una de las habitaciones donde se conectaban todos los visores mágicos he intercambio algunos por otros que el traía en sus bolsillos, necesitaba imágenes de los pasillos y la sala de conservación. Mientras Harry en el departamento analizaba la vitrina con censores de calor que protegía el pergamino, una de las pociones que preparaba soltó un fuerte chiflido lo que indicaba que estaba lista, saco de su bolsillo un cabello y lo dejo caer dentro de ella, revolvió la poción y la guardo a un pequeño frasco, mientras con la otra poción espero que estuviera lista, dejo enfriar y empapo un medallón de plata para luego guardarlo en una cajita roja.

- Acaba de llegar esto para ti – anuncio una mujer entrando al despacho de Hermione y colocando una cajita roja y una nota en su escritorio, Hermione la miro sorprendida

- ¿Para mí?... ¿Quién lo trajo?

- Un mensajero… ábrelo

- Se que te preocupas por mi… gracias… Harry – Hermione sonrió y abrió la cajita encontrándose con el medallón innatan de Alecto Carrow, el faltante a su gran colección, tomándolo entre sus dedos lo admiro impresionada

Ron caminaba despreocupado entre las vitrinas tomando fotos con una cámara mágica, se acercó al pergamino unos cuantos metros, pero no muchos para no provocar sospechas, apretó un botón en su cámara y un láser apunto directo a los sensores de calor que comenzaron a sonar

Un mensaje alado entro por la puerta de la oficina de Hermione, esta lo leyó y salio hacia la habitación de conservación, al llegar a la puerta dijito algunas letras en un tablero grabado en la pared y esta se dividió en dos dejando una abertura por donde ingreso

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto

- Se disparo un sensor de calor

- Quiero una revisión completa y luego cambien todo, los hechizos, los sensores, todo… - pidió recordando la conversación de hace algunos días atrás con Harry y Ron

- Funcionó, esta listo – confirmo Harry apareciendo en el departamento – el pergamino esta en la sala de conservación

- Lo se… - dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación recién bañado y con ropa listo para una fiesta – fue idea mía – sonrió

- Vas a salir… tenemos hora y media para irnos a la gala

- Error … tenemos 5 minutos para estar en la cena de aniversario de mis padres

- Pero hoy… robar… la expulsión

- Nos expulsaran a nosotros de la familia si no asistimos… cámbiate ropa

- No podemos ir…

- Tenemos que ir – insistió Ron – además Hermione también ira… es bueno que nos vea allá, hay que evitar sospechas… ella sabe que estamos detrás de la expulsión

Harry lo miro dudoso, el pelirrojo tenía razón, entro en la habitación y con simple movimiento de varita quedo limpio y vestido.

- Como odio cuando ocupas ese hechizo – comento Ron antes de desaparecer

- Ron… Harry … - dijo Ginny abalanzándose hacia ellos abrazando por mas tiempo al segundo que al primero

- Que alegría verte, Ginny – dijo Harry una ves que pudo separar de ella

- Mis niños llegaron - anuncio la señora Weasley, abrazando a ambos y ayudándolos a entrar al vestíbulo, donde varias cabezas pelirrojas los miraban, todos los Weasley que sobrevivieron estaban ahí, y algunos recientes como los tres hijos de Bill, Victorie, Dominique y Louis y la hija de Percy, además de otros familiares Weasley como Tía Abuela Muriel, Harry se preguntaba como es que seguía viva y las señoras de Gorge y Percy

- ¿Como estas, Harry? – se acerco Charlie mientras le pasaba un copa de Vino de elfo doméstico – ¿aun dedicado a la investigación de la historia?

- Algo así – sonrió dando un sorbo a su copa, observo la habitación, todos compartían y conversaban de sus vidas, se reían, le era muy agradable verse inmerso en esa situación, se sentía tan parte de esa familia – ¿como van los Dragones?

- De maravilla – interrumpió George – para el su trabajo siempre esta "de maravilla"

- Y para ti tu tienda de bromas siempre esta "de lujo" – agrego Charlie

- Como tu dices hermanito… siempre esta de lujo… y Harry… ya decidiste lo de mi propuesta…

- La verdad… aun no lo tengo claro…

- Hola, Hermione – sonrió Charlie mirando sobre el hombro de Harry este volteo y se encontró con la castaña, preciosa con una radiante sonrisa

- Felicidades señora Weasley, señor Weasley… - dijo entregándoles un pequeño paquete

- Hoo querida… no debiste – dijo la señora mientras Hermione saludaba al resto de los invitados

- Hola Harry – dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla como era la costumbre entre ellos hace años – gracias por tu regalo, es maravilloso

- Quien mejor que tu para cuidarlo – le contesto

- Jamás pensé que tu tendrías uno de esos medallones

- La verdad no lo tenia… se lo compre a un mago en Escocia… para que tu colección este completa – comento llevándose la copa a los labios y bebiendo un poco observando con satisfacción el color que apareció en las mejillas de Hermione

- Como van los estudios, Harry – intervino en la conversación Percy – la carrera de auror requiere de mucho esfuerzo

- Mejor que en Hogwarts – comento – estamos en semana de exámenes y como Ron y yo terminamos primeros en la clase…

- Tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones… - intervino el pelirrojo – mientras los perdedores estudian pergaminos de materia inservible

- Ron… - regaño Hermione y Percy al unísono

- Agradece a tu suerte y las experiencias que has tenido en tu vida, que tus habilidades estén mas desarrolladas que las de cualquier mago a tu edad – argumento Percy

- Eso y que soy el mas hábil de la clase

- Es hora de cenar – anuncio la matriarca y todos pasaron a la mesa

Durante la cena, las conversaciones eran múltiplex, todos hablaban de todos, se reían y jugueteaban, compartiendo experiencias y riéndose de las travesuras de los menores, organizaban torneos, planeaban nuevos negocios y recordaban a los que ya no estaba. Una hora después, todos estaban satisfechos con el festín y algo mas pasados de copas por los brindis ofrecidos en honor del matrimonio.

- Ya es hora – susurro Harry en el oído de Ron que empinaba su séptima copa de vino de elfo

- Todavía es temprano… además Hermione aun sigue aquí

- ¿Bailas una pieza conmigo, Harry? – pidió Ginny tirando del brazo de este hasta el medio de la sala, Harry busco a Hermione y sus miradas se cruzaron, mientras Ginny le abrazaba y comenzaba a moverse

- Es hora de retirarme… lo siento señora Weasley… tengo un evento muy importante y deben estar esperándome

- No te preocupes querida… gracias por venir, se que estas muy ocupada… recuerda enviarme esas recetas de tu madre

Hermione se despidió de los presentes y desapareció

- Lo siento Ginny… debo irme – freno el baile Harry

- Pero…. – dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño y percatándose que Hermione desaparecía

- Ahora si…. nos vamos… - sentencio Harry a Ron que luchaba con un soplidos pigmeos, mascota de Dominique y Louis que tenia aspecto de bolitas de pelusa de colores rosa y púrpura

- Pero… esta bola… de…

- Hermione ya se fue

- Esta bien… - soltó Ron y el animal voló chocando contra la pared acompañado de un extraño ruido

- ¡Plepud!… - grito Dominique

- Salgamos de aquí antes que llegue Bill – pidió Ron y desaparecieron

Aparecieron en un callejón al costado del imponente edificio del ministerio de leyes magicas, podían ver como decena de personas, obviamente magos, entraban con sus mejores túnicas al edificio

- Harry, estas seguro de lo que…

- Si

- En ese caso… - dijo Ron entregándole el frasco de la poción con el cabello dentro - …¿estas seguro que funciona?

- Leí la receta en uno de los libros de Hermione… es una variación de la poción multijugos… transforma solo la parte del cuerpo donde la untes – y mojando sus manos con la poción se las llevo a la cara, la trasformaron fue casi inmediata, ante el un hombre moreno de nariz ancha y cabello rizado - tengo 10 minutos

- Te estaré vigilando desde los ojos – informo Ron mostrándole una bola de cristal - tendré un trasladador listo en caso que tengamos que desaparecer antes y nuestras escobas para escapar… Harry… toma… - le paso en sus manos una masa gelatinosa del porte de un maní de color piel, Harry lo miro dudoso – son trécouter… es un tramitor de esos que ocupan los muggle para comunicarse y que nadie se entere, tu me escucharas y yo te escuchare… póntelo

- Un transmisor – corrigió Harry – buena idea

- Lo vi en una película muggle – sonrió, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia una de las entradas laterales, donde un guardia vigilaba la entrada

Harry miro al guardia y le sonrió, este le permitió el acceso, he ingreso, se escondió en una esquina para arreglar su túnica

- ¿Todo va bien? - pregunto Ron

- Todo bien

- Entonces para que te arreglas tanto

- Como sabes que…

- Mira al pilar que esta a tu derecha…

Harry miro y ahí había un ojo mirándolo, Harry sonrió el efecto de la poción de cambio de rostro ya había desaparecido, salio hacia el salón, una orquesta en una esquina amenizaba la velada, vio a Hermione con un grupo de personas, se veía realmente bellísima, nada de la ropa informal que lucia 10 minutos atrás, un vestido negro y un peinado que estilizaba su cuello la volvía una princesa. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella.

- Estas realmente preciosa – llamo su atención entregándole una copa de champaña

- No… Harry – le hablaba Ron al oído – se dará cuenta

- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto recibiendo la copa

- Realice una donación… y me invitaron

- ¿Porque no me dijiste que vendrías?

- No pensaba hacerlo… pero… bueno…

- Que malo eres para mentir – dijo Ron – dile que Dawlish insistió, para que tengas roces con los del ministerio

- Dawlish insistió… para que tenga roces con los del ministerio…

- Harry… sabes perfectamente que no necesitas rodearte con gente del ministerios, todos ya te conocen, en especial después del examen que presentante en artes oscuras en la academia de aurores

- Eso fue solo suerte… pero me alegra haber venido… te pude ver a ti

- ¿Ver a ti?...acabas de verla hace 15 minutos – rió Ron – vamos romeo… es hora de continuar, aquí afuera esta asiendo frió

- Hermione… - se acerco a la castaña un hombre alto, de tez clara y cabello rubio que extendía una copa de champaña hacia ella

- Davey… te presento a…

- Harry Potter… quien no conoce la leyenda viva

- Buenas noches – respondió al saludo serio

- ¿Quién es ese patán? – pregunto Ron – no le veo la cara

- Si me permites… sostendré esta copa… – dijo Harry quitando de las manos de Hermione la copa que el mismo le había entregado – …para que puedas recibir la que te traen

- Gracias – dijo Hermione mirándola confundido

- Un brindis… - propuso Harry - … por la alta traición… fue lo que hicieron los 3 de Hogwarts al expulsar a Slytherin del castillo… por aquellos que hicieron lo que se consideraba incorrecto para conseguir lo que sabían que era correcto… lo que sabían que era correcto – finalizo mirando fijamente a Hermione mientras se empinaba la copa de champaña hasta el final

- Interesantes palabras – comento Davey

- Si, así es… ahora si me disculpan… - dijo Harry asiéndole una reverencia a Hermione – te veré pronto

Y se alejo de la pareja, camino por entre la gente que al mirarlo sonreía, dejo su copa de champaña sobre una mesa y vació la de Hermione en una planta en el camino, saco su varita, creo una bolsa y guardo en ella la copa, luego la hizo desaparecer, ingreso al baño de hombres y luego a un cubículo, de entre su túnica saco la otra poción que estuvo preparando y la dejo sobre el estanque de agua, saco la copa y algodón, empapó el algodón con la poción y empapo la copa en el sector donde Hermione había tenido sus manos.

- ¿Como vas? – pregunto Ron

- Funciona – Confirmo Harry mientras veía que un vapor púrpura cubría toda la bolsa y dejaba a la vista los dedos marcados de Hermione en la copa

- Increíble… ¿no huera sido mas fácil usar hechizos de desorientación?

- Tu mismo estudiaste todos los sistemas de seguras de los aurores… jamás lograríamos traspasarlos

- Es una ventaja que estemos a punto de graduarnos de aurores – rió

Harry puso un guante en su dedo pulgar, saco la copa de la bolsa con sumo cuidado y buscando el dedo pulgar de Hermione lo estampo en el guante de su dedo, metió todo de vuelta a la bolsa y lo arrojo al basurero, salio del baño y camino con paso calmado hacia uno de los pasillos, se acerco a una puerta grande y dorada que en el medio tenia una gran luna en color terracota, Harry presiono la luna con el pulgar con el guante, la luna tintineo y la puerta se abrió permitiéndole la entrada a un asensos.

- Ya estoy en el ascensor

- Bien… voy a mandar los Splitek confundidores en 5… 4… 3… ahora…. Harry imagina que estas con tu capa de invisibilidad…

Harry salio del ascensor y camino hasta la puerta que tenía en su centro gravado el abecedario en piedra

- Estoy en la puerta

- Letras de la contraseña – dijo Ron mientras sacaba su bolso de donde mismo saco la bola de cristal una tabla muy parecida a la de la guija – empieza a dármelas

Harry, saco una pequeña linterna he ilumino el tablero, ante sus ojos ciertas letras reflejaron un brillo azul

- Esto es fantástico, funciona

- Empieza – lo apuro Ron

- W D R F O T C

- Bien… creando palabras – decía Ron mientras las letras del tablero que el había tocado con su varita se movían rápidamente formando palabras – muy bien… empezamos con DROTCOFW… W CROTFOR… TOCFWOR… C TROFWOR… otra mas… ROTCWOD… WORCTOD… DROT FOW…

- Es WOODCROFT

- WOODCROFT… esa combinación no me aparece

- Ella pulso tres veces la letra O – y Harry tecleo las letras - Hengist de Woodcroft, era de padres muggles, perseguido por sangres puras huyó y se instaló en Escocia donde fundó el pueblo de Hogsmeade, las Tres Escobas solía ser su casa, Hermione contaba su leyenda cada ves que visitábamos el pueblo

- Regálame tu cerebro

- La muralla que estaba junto a la puesta se abrió

- Estamos dentro… - dijo Harry saludando a uno de los ojos escondido entre las rendijas de aire

- Hola

Harry se acerco hasta el mesón donde una manta negra cubría el objeto, de un tirón lo saco y a la vista quedo el pergamino en su vitrina individual.

- Somos increíbles

Harry saco de su capa su varita y comenzó a lanzar pequeños embrujos a la vitrina que vibraba

- Harry… date prisa

- El escudo protector esta…

- Harry… he perdido la imagen

- ¿Qué?

- Apagaron mis ojos… no veo nada... Harry… no veo nada… Harry – Ron estaba nervioso casi histérico – sale de ahí… sale de ahí ahora

- Harry apunto la vitrina - ¡Wingardum Leviosa!... me llevare la vitrina… lo desarmare en el ascensor

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – se sorprendió Ron - ¿pesa mucho?

Harry salio del ascensor con la vitrina individual a un costado de el, apretó el botón para el ascensor y se dispuso a esperar, cuando en ese momento al final del pasillo donde el estaba esperando … Harry… Harry… es Malfoy… tras de ti – anuncio desesperado Ron, esto lo obligo a girar, tras la puerta que se acababa de abrir salía Malfoy con tres magos mas, entre ellos Adrin, Harry y Malfoy se miraron.

- ¡¡Stupefy!! – grito Malfoy y un destello de luz roja paso junto a Harry que alcanzo a cubrirse detrás de un pilar

- ¡¡Desmaius!! – respondió Harry soltando la vitrina que callo al cuelo y apuntando a Malfoy

- Corre… sal de ahí … - gritaba Ron

- ¡¡Uncoup!! – los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, rebotando en pareces, pilares y algunos retratos que corrían despavoridos

Harry como pudo todo en sus manos el vidriad de la expulsión y con ella se cubrió hasta que el ascensor se abrió entro en el y lo ultimo que vio fue a Malfoy lanzando otro hechizo que rebotó en la puerta ya cerrada del ascensor.

- Buen duelo… ¿Estas Bien?

- Si… estoy confundiendo los hechizos de seguridad… - dijo mientras apuntaba con su varita distintos puntos del vidrio

- Realmente Malfoy esta demente

- Lo logre… - interrumpió Harry sacando el pergamino, enrollándolo y guardándolo en un tuvo de plata

- Madelein… - se acerco Hermione a la mujer que recibía a los invitados - ¿a cuanto asume la donación de Harry Potter?

- ¿De Harry Potter?... seria un honor recibir una donación de el… pero no hemos tenido ese privilegio

Harry salio nuevamente al salón tratando de llamar la menos atención posible, caminaba hacia la salida y vio a Hermione, cambio su rumbo y entro a una pequeña salita cercana, estaba repleto de innumerables objetos, todos mágicos, espero que Hermione desapareciera y avanzó a la salida

- Son 3 galeones y 8 sickles... – anuncio la vendedora

- ¿Cómo?

- Por el guardatodo que lleva en su bolsillo – dijo indicándole en tubo de plata que sobresalía del bolsillo e su túnica

- Hoo claro… - dijo acercándose al aparador y entregándole las monedas, y se apresuro a salir

- Hermione a tu izquierda – anuncio Ron, Harry cambio de rumbo, al girar su cabeza su mirada encontró a la de la castaña

- Voy para allá… – anuncian Harry - …ten listas las escobas

- Como siempre

Harry bajó una pequeña escalinata y cruzo las puertas principales del gran edificio, al salir y sentir el aire nocturno respiro aliviado, distinguió a Ron vigilándolo desde la esquina con ambas escobas en la mano

- Harry… Hermione viene tras de ti – le avisó desapareciendo en la oscuridad del callejón

- Harry… - el nombrado paro para mirarla - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- Nada

- ¿Qué es eso?... pregunto señalando el guardatodo que Harry sostenía dentro del bolsillo

- Un recuerdo…

- Tenemos que salir de aquí… - advirtió Ron

- ¿No te espera ese… Davey se llama? – pregunto molesto Harry

- No… sabes que…

Pero un sonido de alarma comenzó a sonar en todo el edificio que se encontraba a sus espaldas, Hermione se giro asustada

- Harry… - dijo Hermione enojada – como fuiste capas…

- No… yo no…

- ¡Devuélveme eso! – le grito Hermione quitándole del bolsillo el gurdatodo - estoy muy avergonzada… como puedes realizar algo tan bajo…

- Hermione no…

- Como pudiste robarlo – le grito Hermione

- No lo robe… te lo juro… si lo deseas quédatelo… es solo un recuerdo – Dijo Harry moviendo las manos alocadamente y comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba Ron, mientras Hermione en medio del camino continuaba gritándole lo avergonzada que estaba

- Es la expulsión de Slyfherin… - escucho la voz de Hermione cuando un zumbido lo freno, estaba a escaso un metro de Ron que lo esperaba con el trasladador en la mano, volteo para ver y escucho a Ron

- Por Merlín, Malfoy

Harry en una fracción de segundo deseo que estuviera equivocado, volteo y vio la melena del rubio, flotar por el aire que chocaba contra ella, frente a Hermione

- ¿Malfoy? – pregunto la castaña

- Hola sangre sucia

- Que haces tú…

- Creo que tienes algo que es mío – y sin aviso comenzó a forcejear con Hermione intentando quitarle el guardatodo

Harry hecho a correr hacia ella, pero una luz granate le llego de lleno en el brazo, botándolo contra el muro, de las sombras salio Ron lanzando hechizos hacia los dos escoltar de Malfoy

- Protecgio – pronuncian Ron al llegar al lado de Harry - ¿Estas bien?

- No – contesto Harry enderezándose

- Suéltame… suéltame… Malfoy – gritaba Hermione - ¡¡Desmaius!!

- Entupida escoria – dijo Draco furioso – ¡¡mi escoba!!

Harry y Ron corrieron hasta Malfoy – ¡¡Colloportus!! - ¡¡Stupefy!! – gritaban mientras la calle se iluminaba con un arco iris de hechizos

- ¡¡Harry… Ron!!

- Tu te vienes conmigo – le dijo Draco a Hermione mientras montaba su escoba y la obligaba a montar a ella

- ¡¡Hermione!! – grito el dúo mientras miraba las escobas elevarse

- ¡¡Maldito Mortifago!! – grito Ron - ¿ y ahora que?

- A seguirlos – sentencio Harry, estiro su mano y en segundos su escoba colgaba de ella

- A seguirlos – afirmo Ron estirando su mano de la misma forma y sosteniendo su escoba

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OPINEN!!!!!!!!


	5. Rescatando a Hermione

**Cap 5 "Rescatado a Hermione" **

Cruzaban Inglaterra a toda velocidad, zigzagueando entre las altas torres y edificios de la ciudad, veían a Malfoy y Hermione en una primera escoba, y dos mas a tras guardando el paso, Harry distinguió entre las manos de la castaña el guardatodo.

- ¿Si los alcanzamos… que haremos? – pregunto Ron

- Estoy pensando en eso

- Derecha… derecha! – aviso Ron justo a tiempo para esquivar la cruz de una gran iglesia, la velocidad que alcanzaban en escobas era extraordinaria

- Suelta el documento, Granger, y te dejare caer suavemente – insinuó Malfoy

- No… sabía que era mala idea la de Harry… ¡¡haaaaa!!

Hermione profirió un estrepitoso grito por el brusco movimiento de la escoba de Draco al pasar por debajo de un puente, Harry escucho y acelero, si mas se podía, la velocidad, colándose por entre los dos guardaespaldas

- ¡¡Desmaius!!

- ¡¡Scourgify!!

Las varitas sacaban chistabas que chocaban en el aire, provocando un espectáculo de juegos artificiales. Ron apareció por detrás de Harry justo a tiempo, empujándolo hacia un gran letrero de cerveza que exploto cuando Harry lo esquivo por milagro, los hechizos pasaban volando junto a la cabeza de Harry, salidos de las varitas de los dos magos que protegían a Malfoy, estaban apuntando a Ron, y Harry respondió con mas hechizos Desmaius, rojo y verde colisionaron en el aire en una lluvia de chispas, Harry pensó en los muggle de abajo que no tendrían idea de lo que estaba pasando.

- Yo los distraeré – grito Ron – ve por Hermione – de la varita de Ron salio una gran masa de humo, pero esta vez los brujos aban preparados esquiándola

Harry apresuro y se puso a un lado de Malfoy

- ¡¡Suéltala!! – grito

- Que me entregue la expulsión – exigió el rubio

- Hermione entrégasela

- NOO…

- Hermione… - pidió el ojiverde

- NOOO

- Hazle caso al care rajada, sangre sucia – amenazo Malfoy dando unas piruetas y elevándose mas aun

Un inconfundible bramido llamo la atención de Harry, al mirar hacia abajo vio fuego de dragón arden blanco y azul explotar de la varita de Ron y envolver a los otros dos brujos que cayeron al suelo perdiéndose en la oscuridad

- Viste eso Harry, meses practicando ese maleficio… ¡ya! Espera que se lo cuente al profesor Everard… me pondrá 10

Harry sonrió, pero su atención volvió a Hermione y acelero el vuelo, ya estaban saliendo de la zona urbana y los campos oscuros, místicos, eran su nuevo paisaje, Hermione forcejeaba con Malfoy – ¡suéltame! – ¡Quieta, quieta, Granger! – le gritaba Malfoy y sin poder controlarla, Hermione quedo colgando de la escoba sujeta solo con sus manos, Malfoy la sujeto de la manga de su vestido.

- Oh no… - escucho Harry que susurro Ron tras el

- ¡¡HARRY!!… - grito su amiga

- Harry se puso junto a Malfoy, y Ron lo mismo por el otro extremo – ¡salta Hermione! – la animo Ron

- Estas loco… - le respondo – me matare

- Tu no saltas sin antes entregarme la expulsión – amenazo Malfoy

Harry se acerco a Hermione, estiro su mano lo más que podía, enderezándose de su escoba, sus dedos rozaban la cintura de la castaña – ¡¡CUIDADO!! – la voz de Ron le advirtió justo a tiempo para esquivar el enorme molino que giraba sin descansar, Harry volvió a la carga y Ron mantenía vigilado a Malfoy, los dedos de Harry y Hermione se rozaron, pero las dificultades del vuelo en escoba y las maniobras de Malfoy por esquivarlos impedían que se tocaran, en un movimiento Hermione soltó el guardatodo, al percatarse Malfoy, soltó la manga de Hermione y se tiro en picada tras el objeto, Harry alcanzo a atrapar el brazo de Hermione y Ron su cintura parando en el aire para que la castaña montara la escoba del pelirrojo

- ¿Estas bien? – se acerco Harry a Hermione

- No… Malfoy… la expulsión se la… - gritaba histérica

- ¿Estas herida… te hiciste daño? – insistió Harry tocando la cara de Hermione

- No… estas loco…

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto Ron detrás de ella

- ¿¿Qué??

- ¿Esta todo bien? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- Claro que no esta bien… ese maldito se ha llevado la expulsión de Slytherin

- No… no se la ha llevado – aclaro Harry sacando de entre sus mangas un rollo de pergamino – es mejor que nos alejemos de aquí… antes que se de cuenta

Se acomodaron en sus escobas y emprendieron el vuelo ocultándose de vez en cuando entre las nueves, hasta llegar a un claro en un bosque, aterrizaron lentamente y bajaron de sus escobar, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la carpa, aun en pie, donde por meses se escondieron de Voldemort cuando buscaban los Horcruxes

- ¿Aun la conservan?

- Claro que si – dijo Ron permitiéndole la entrada, era la misma tienda, la misma de los mundiales de Quidditch, la misma de olor a gato en su aventura de los Horcruxes, el interior era exactamente como Hermione recordaba, un pequeño departamento completo con cuarto de baño y una cocina – es nuestro pequeño escondite

Hermione aparto a un lado un viejo sillón y se sentó, Harry saco de la cocina 3 copas y apareció sumo de calabaza asiéndolas flotar hasta los otros dos

- ¿Dónde esta la expulsión? – pregunto finalmente Hermione

- Aquí esta – dijo Harry colocando el pergamino encima de una mesa vieja

- Entrégamela – dijo Hermione acercándose al documento

- No… - dijo Harry apoderándolo de ella – …no confiaste en nosotros

- Te advertimos que Malfoy intentaría robar la expulsión y no nos hiciste caso – intervino Ron – al final terminamos rescatándote nuevamente

- ¿Nuevamente…?... lo de Liberia no cuenta…

- Te advertimos del mapa – freno la discusión Harry

- Insisto en que no hay ningún mapa al reverso de la expulsión

- De la misma forma como no creíste que Malfoy robaría la expulsión – ataco Harry

- Entrégame el documento Harry… lo devolveremos y asunto arre…

- Como durante tantos años de amistad no nos entiendes, Hermione – dijo Ron – estamos a pasos de encontrar el tesoro de Slytherin… no por la fortuna, que en teoría le pertenece a Harry por matar a Voldemort, sino por la grandeza de saber que algo en lo que creemos realmente existe

Hermione miro sorprendida, ante las palabras de su amigo, enmudeciendo

- Es hora de trabajar en el documento – informo Harry dejando su copa en la mesa

- ¿Trabajar? – pregunto Hermione

- Bien… esa es la otra parte de la historia – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie – debemos aplicar ciertas sustancias para poder desvelar el mapa

- No están hablando enserio… no pueden aplicarle pociones al documento sin tener conocimientos y los implementos necesario

- Tenemos perfectamente habilitada una habitación, material esterilizado, sistema de filtración, todo, en nuestro departamento – informo Ron

- No podemos volver ahí – informo Harry – será el primer lugar donde Malfoy nos busque, sin mencionar la decena de aurores que deben estar buscando el documento y a nosotros

- Oh… ¡¡por Morgana!! – dijo Hermione parándose con brusquedad de su asiento – soy su encubridora… me acusaran de…

- No… - negó enérgicamente Harry – es mejor que te vayas Hermione… regresa al ministerio… inventa algo

- Pero por favor no nos delates – intervino Ron

Hermione miro Ron y luego a Harry, sus ojos se humedecieron y un leve tembló removió su corazón - ¡definitivamente están locos, no por robar la expulsión y soñar con mapas, sino por creer en algún momento que yo los dejaría solos! – sonrió y en un acto innato los tres se fundieron en un abrazo – de todos modos me estaba aburriendo de las oficinas – comento al separarse

- ¿Como en los viejos tiempo? – pregunto Ron

- Como en los viejos tiempo – confirmo Hermione

- Necesitamos recuperar las cartas – informo Harry guardando el documento entre su túnica

- ¿Qué cartas? – inquiero Hermione

- Las cartas originales de Silencio Podmore – informo Harry ansioso

- ¿También las robaron?

- Duplicamos – aclaro Ron mientras de entre su bolsillo sacaba una bolsa con cremosos trozos de turrón y se los metía a la boca – 'e 'as o'giginages… conogemo' 'a dueñgo'

- ¿Por qué las necesita?

- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? – se desespero Ron y mirando a Harry – sabes lo que hay que hacer

- Se lo que hay que hacer… solo que estoy pensando en otra cosa que podamos hacer – camino nervioso por la habitación

- Harry, te juro que no es por molestarte y menos irritarte, pero te das cuenta que tenemos a medio ministerio buscándonos… y peor… Malfoy… vamos Harry… te costo menos de 2 segundo decidirte a robar la expulsión de Slytherin…

- Si… - sentencian Harry algo desesperado – pero no se me ocurrió pensar que tendría que decírselo a Lupin

- ¿Lupin… Remus Lupin? … el también sabe

- Si… - contestaron los dos hombres y Hermione volvió a sorprenderse

- Es hora de irnos – informo Harry – llevaremos nuestras escobas ¡Reducto! – y las dos escobas se redujeron al tamaño de un lápiz, Ron miro la suya y la guardo en su bolsillo, Harry hizo lo mismo con la de el y se acerco a Hermione, esta lo miro algo asustada, pero bastó ver la sonrisa del ojiverde para tranquilizarla, se tomaron de las manos – la mansión Potter

Aparecieron tras unos árboles en lo que parecía una calle de pueblo, iluminada por algunos faroles tenues, frente a ellos una gran casona blanca, con altas ventanas iluminadas, un antejardín amplio y una pequeña cerca de madera rodeaba el lugar.

- Parece que esta todo tranquilo – informo Ron adelantándose algunos centímetros

- Hay que rodear la casa – informo Harry

- ¿Cuanto tenemos? – se mostró preocupado Ron

- Espero que un par de horas… Malfoy nunca se destaco por usar su cerebro

Caminaron sigilosamente por entre los arbustos, deteniéndose a cada ruido extraño, Harry, Hermione sin soltarse de su mano y Ron vigilando la espalda, saltaron la cerca y llegaron a la puerta trasera - ¡Alohomora! – ingresaron a la cocina y caminaron en silencio hasta el salón

- ¡¡Señor Potter!! ¡¡Señor Weasley!! ¡¡Señorita Granger!! – una voz chillona los espanto – que alegría tenerlos nuevamente aquí

- Baja la voz, Hooky – lo regaño Ron

- ¡Oscuresco! – susurro Harry y todas las cortinas se cerraron – ¿esta Remus?

- Si señor… el amo Remus viajo a su cuadro en la casa de los señores Tonk pero ya regreso

El trío camino hacia la biblioteca, al entrar una habitación amplia los recibía, con estantes grandes, repletos de libros, una mesa con varias sillas en el medio y cómodos sofás, en una pared tres grandes retratos la cubrían enteran, en dos de ellos el paño permanecía negro, en el otro un hombre de aspecto demacrado, tez blanca y cabellos castaños lo miraba.

- Hola… Remus… - saludaron los tres juntos

- Hola… chicos… alguna reunión especial

- Bueno… es… solo… que… tengo un problema – dijo Harry nervioso

- ¿Hermione… estas embarazada? – dijo Lupin desconcertado, ante este comentario, Hermione palideció notoriamente, Harry se puso rojo como los cabellos de Ron y el ultimo estallo en carcajadas

- No… - alcanzo a articulas Harry – No… No…

- Bueno… - sonrió Lupin desde el retrato – algún día pasara

- No… - esta ves fue Hermione y los tres hombres la miraron confundidos – quiero decir… - recuperando la compostura - que el tema que nos trae a ti es mucho mas importante…

- Pasen – los invito – pónganse cómodos ¿tienen hambre?

- Si … - dijo Ron

- No… - dijo Harry y Ron gruño sentándose

- Remus… - dijo Harry acercándose al retrato – necesito las cartas de Silencio Podmore – ante esto Remus miro a Harry interrogante – si… se trata del tesoro

- ¿Y los has arrastrado en esta locura sin razón? – pregunto apuntando a Ron y Hermione

- A si es… - confirmo Hermione cruzándose de brazos

- Yo soy voluntario – confeso Ron levantando su mano

- Retírate voluntariamente antes que los maten a ambos

- Remus… vasta – intervino Harry

- Claro… yo soy el equivocado… que vivió años persiguiendo a Mortifagos para que ustedes tengan un futuro tranquilo… y tu decides continuar con tus aventuras

- Remus… solo danos las cartas y nos vamos…

- Me preocupas… Harry

- Quizás ese es el legado de los merodeadores… amigos que preocupan a sus amigos

- Solo deseo una vida tranquila para ti… como un gran mago… con una familia… una vida como yo la hubiera querido…

- Encontré el Charloth… - interrumpió Harry y el silencio se apodero de la habitación

- ¿El Charloth? – dijo Remus mirando a Harry y luego a Ron – ¿como era?

- Un barco… un barco precioso… una maravilla

- ¿Y el tesoro esta…?

- No… no estaba… pero encontramos otra pista que nos trajo hasta aquí

- Si… y esa te conducirá a otra… no encontraras mas que pistas… no lo entiendes Harry… yo al fin lo comprendí… tu padre lo comprendió… según la leyenda se enterró para esconderlo del heredero de Slytherin, pero en realidad inventaron la leyenda para mantener a los Slytherin ocupados buscando tesoros ocultos… el tesoro es un mito…

- No… me niego a aceptar eso – susurro Harry, y la tristeza en el retrato de Remus fue evidente

- Puedes creer lo que desees… eres un hombre… no te convenceré mas… has lo que quieras…

- Creo que tiene razón… - intervino desde una quina Hermione – ni siquiera sabes si existe otra pista

- Creo que hay un modo de averiguarlo… y lo sabremos enseguida – dijo seguro Harry

Harry camino en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban varios libros pergaminos y algunas plumas, con un movimiento de su varita retiro todo despajando la mesa, otro movimiento cubrió la mesa con plástico negro.

- No hay ortigas secas… pero las colas de rata servirán – dijo Ron registrando un estante que se encontraba en una esquina repleto de frascos, sobres y bolsitas - … ohh … suerte, tiene díctamo eso facilitara la visibilidad

- ¿Saben lo que están asiendo? – Hermione se veía preocupada mientras miraba a Harry tomar algodón de un frasco

- No… - contesto sinceramente Ron, colocando varios frascos y algunas bolsitas en la mesa

Harry susurro y en sus manos aparecieron guantes, parecidos a los quirúrgicos, con mucho cuidado saco el pergamino y los estiro sobre la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

- ¿Parece piel de animal? – interrogo intrigado Remus desde su retrato – ¿es antiguo?

- Tiene mas de mil años – contesto Harry

- Si… ¿seguro? – dudo el retrato

- Bastante – afirmo Hermione

- Si utilizaron tinta invisible… ¿Cómo la veremos? – interrogo Ron

- Lánzale un hechizo de calor – sugirió Remus

- NOO … - dijo el trío a la vez

- Las tintas con sulfato de hierro aparecen con el calor – explico el cuadro

- Si… pero esto es...

- Es muy antiguo… - interrumpió Harry a Hermione - …muy antiguo y no podemos arriesgarnos a dañar el mapa

- Utilicen un reactivador – volvió a sugerir Lupin

- Remus ya es muy tarde… porque no te vas a descansar

- Estoy muerto, Harry, ¿descansar de que?

- ¿Como esta Teddy? – pregunto Ron – ¿le bajo la inflamación de sus orejas?

- No… aun no… será mejor que me asegure que se esta aplicando la pomada – recordó Remus y desapareció del cuadro dejando el lienzo en negro, Harry agradeció

- Todos los padres son iguales, se olvidan del mundo si les nombras a sus hijos – sonrió ante la mirada de admiración de Hermione

- Lecones – pidió Harry, Ron le paso un franco con trozos que parecían frutas amarillas, Harry se disponía a pasarlos por el pergamino cuando alguien freno su mano

- No puedes hacerlo – susurro Hermione

- Pero debo hacerlo

- Es mejor que lo haga una persona que esta acostumbrada a manejar documentos antiguos – pidió Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, Harry recordó haber visto esa mirada antes, infinidad de veces

- De acuerdo – accedió entregándole el lecones

- Bueno… según recuerdo, leí en un libro que si existe un mensaje secreto debería estar señalado con un símbolo en la esquina superior derecha – tomo una mota de algodón y apretó los lecones para extraer jugo – y después de esto… pudo considerarme despedida – agrego antes de pasar el algodón por la esquina superior derecha del pergamino

Los tres Gryffindor tenían sus cabezas encima del pergamino, una al lado de la otra, sus ojos abiertos, y la tensión crecía, y crecía esperando una señal… pero nada… la cara de decepción de Harry solo se comparo con la de Hermione

- Les digo… - la voz a un costado de ellos los sobresalto – hay que aplicar calor

Harry y Hermione se miraron cómplices, como siempre lo habían echo, se entendieron, bajaron sus caras hasta rozar el pergamino y suavemente exhalaron vapor caliente de sus bocas hacia donde debería aparecer el símbolo… y hay estaba, ante sus ojos se vieron las líneas en tinta negra que mostraban un símbolo parecido a una llave de sol, Ron produjo un sonido de sorpresa y Ramus un – se los dije -

- Hay que cortar mas lecones – dijo Harry

- Hay que darle calor – apoyo Hermione

Ron cortó todos los lecones que encontró mientras Hermione con su varita graduaba la potencia de su hechizo de viento caliente, empaparon el pergamino con el jugo de la fruta, Hermione comenzó a pasar su varita como quien seca una alfombra húmeda, mientras Harry anotaba en un pergamino uno a uno todos los números que iban apareciendo ante ellos, Remus los miraba curioso desde su retrato

- Eso no es un mapa – argumento Ron – ¿o si?

- Mas pistas – ironizó Remus ganándose una mirada hosca de Hermione – que sorpresa

- ¿Son latitudes y longitudes? – examino Ron

- Necesitamos las cartas de Silencio Podmore – advierto Harry

- ¿Esa es la clave? – Hermione estaba confundida

- La clave… en silencio inadvertida…

- Les molestaría explicarme que son esos números – comento Ron desde la mesa donde seguía cortando lecones

- Es una cifra othendor – exclamo Hermione

- Exacto – apoyo Remus con pesadez

- Ha… claro… - comento Ron como entendiendo - ¿Qué es una cifra othendor?

- Son códigos – volvió a inmiscuirse Lupin

- Cada uno de estos tres números corresponde a una palabra de la clave – aclaro Harry

- Generalmente un libro al azar o un articulo de algún periódico - continuo Hermione

- En este caso las cartas de Silencio Podmore, el primer numero corresponde a la pagina del texto clave, el segundo a la línea de la pagina y el tercero a la letra dentro de la línea, ejemplo 5 – 8 – 1 – concluyo Harry - ¿y Remus… donde están esas cartas?

- Lo cierto es que fue solo una casualidad… - hablo el retrato – que Dumbledore las guardara en mi escritorio en el despacho que ocupaba en Hogwarts cuando aun era profesor

- ¿¿Remus?? – interrogó impaciente Harry - ¿Dónde están?

- Yo no las tengo…

- ¿Qué? – Harry no podía creer lo que oía y su cara lo demostró

- No las tengo… - volvió a repetir el retratos y todos exhalaron decepcionados, Hermione soltó su varita en la mesa y bajo la cabeza mordiéndose su labio inferior, Ron soltó el chuchillo y bajo los brazos y Harry se tiro en el sillón a su espalda llevando una mano a la cabeza

- ¿Dónde están? – esta ves la vos de Harry fue aguda, dura, su molestia comenzaba a florar, Hermione y Ron lo miraron temerosos

- Las done al instituto de magia de escocia

- Vamonos – sentencio Harry parándose y tomando su capa

- Aun no puedo creerlo – susurro Hermione elevando su cara y mirando el pergamino – tanto tiempo y nadie sabia lo que había detrás

- ¿Detrás de que? – pregunto Remus

- De la expulsión de Slytherin – soltó Hermione sin pensar, ni el NO de Ron acallo la frase de la castaña

- Hoo… por Merlin y Morgana… - exclamo impresionado el retrato - ¿que hicieron? … muéstrenme… muéstrenme – exigió, el trío se miro y fue Ron quien tomo el pergamino y se lo presento al cuadro – eso… eso … es la expulsión de Slytherin

- Ya lo se… - declaro Harry fastidioso de la situación

- ¿La han robado? – dijo mirando duramente a lo tres… por instinto Ron levanto su dedo índice y apunto a Harry

- Remus… te lo contaría todo pero no hay tiempo… era necesario… y has visto las cifras

- Esa pistas te llevaran a otra y a otra y a otra… y no encontraras ningún tesoro – exclamaba Remus desde su cuadro ahora con rabia… molesto y lo demostraba en su tono de voz y expresión – yo desperdicie 20 años de mi vida y tu has destruido la tuya

Permanecieron mirándose algunos minutos, solo se escuchaba el viento correr fuera, finalmente y en silencio Harry recogió el pergamino y lo introdujo en un tubo de plata del tamaño de su varita y lo guardo entre su túnica, varita en mano salio de la habitación, Ron miro a Hermione y con un gesto a Remus salio tras el moreno, Hermione comenzó a caminar cuando Remus la freno.

- Hermione… cuídalo… es un hijo para mi y se que tu eres la única persona a la que el escucha

- Lo haré… si estoy en esto no es por el tesoro – le aclaro

- Lo se… - le sonrió y Hermione abandonó la habitación tras sus amigos

* * *

Reviews ... !!


	6. Pazz y Burke

**Cap 6 "****Pazz y****Burke"**

- Que gran auto… Harry debemos comprarnos uno de estos – decía Ron acomodándose en el asiento trasero de un firebird del año 68

- No creo que haya sido correcto tomar este auto… - decía Hermione mirando a Ron y luego a Harry

- Solo lo tomamos prestados, lo regresaremos y esos muggles no se darán cuenta – insistió Ron

- Y si nos cambiamos de ropa – sugirió Harry quien conducía – vestidos aun de fiesta levantamos sospechas ¿no?

- Me encantaría ir de compra – comento Ron – pero no tenemos nada de dinero muggle

- Tenemos algunas monedas – comento Harry sacando un saco color azul y entregándoselo a Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado – lo tenia guardado para emergencias

- Sentido común… que apropiado – comento ella mirando en su interior

- Pasaremos lo que queda de noche en la carpa… - informo Harry - … y mañana iremos por las cartas de Silencio Podmore

Estacionaron el auto en un calle de un pueblo, y se escabulleron entre las sombras, Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y volvieron a aparecer en el claro del bosque, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la carpa, ingresaron en ella y Ron se tiro en picada a uno de los sillones ocupándolo con todo su cuerpo, con su varita atrajo una manta e hizo una señal a los demás anunciando que se desconectaría del mundo, Harry avanzo hacia la cocina

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto señalando un cesta con fruta

- No – contesto Hermione soltando el abrigo que tenia en una silla

- Te mostrare una de las camas que puedes ocupar – dijo indicándole el camino – varias de las habitaciones las trasformamos, solo queda esta para dormir – dijo abriendo la puerta de una habitación con dos camas separadas por un velador

- Gracias – susurro ella sentándose en una

- Gracias a ti – soltó él parado aun en la puerta, Hermione lo miro sin comprender – por estar aquí – salio de la habitación, salio de la carpa a la noche estrellada

Se sentía ahogado y el aire frió de la noche parecía tranquilizar su cerebro y también su corazón… descubrir que él tenia razón sobre el pergamino lo llenaba de excitación, estaba cada vez mas cerca de demostrarle al mundo que ni Dumbledore ni él ni Ron estaban locos, estaba feliz que sus amigos estuvieran a su lado, no quería admitirlo, pero estar los tres nuevamente involucrados en una aventura, lo hacia vibrar, a lo mejor Luna tenia razón cuando hacia algunos meses le dijo "tu jamás terminaras Harry, esta en tu esencia, mover tu alma tras lo nunca resuelto… responder preguntas y resolver misterios… eso no es malo… solo cuida de tu vanidad"

- Encontraremos la forma de leer las cartas – comento Hermione a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo

- Deberías descansar

- No tengo sueño… - argumento parándose junto a el y mirando el cielo – realmente te debo una disculpa… nunca debí dudar de ti…

- No te culpo… yo mismo dude de mi – dijo sin mirarla, como si el estrellado le entregara una imagen nunca vista

- Me refiero a que llevamos años de amistad… hemos vivido grandes acontecimientos… se que jamás te involucrarías en algo antes de estar completamente seguro… y sobre todo que tus presentimientos son siempre correctos

Harry solo sonrió

- Hay una sola cosa que me preocupa – continuo la castaña acercándose mas a el y cubriendo con sus dos manos la mano derecha de el - ¿Cuándo acabara?

Por fin Harry se decidió a mirarla y la vio preciosa con esa cara agotada, pero firme – cuando encuentre el tesoro y lo devuelva a Hogwarts –contesto

- Sabes que no me refiero al tesoro – contesto con mucha paciencia

- Sabes la repuestas… para que la pregunta

- Si... la se… - admitió la castaña – tenia la esperanza que hubiera cambiado en este tiempo

- ¿Porque insistes en encasillarme en un mago que no soy? – pregunto Harry algo irritado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación

- No es eso, Harry – defendió la castaña tratando de evitar la discusión, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y bajo la mirada para no ser vista – solo… deseo lo mejor para ti… que seas feliz

- Soy feliz… - confirmo Harry ladeándose y tomando la barbilla de la castaña con la mano que le quedaba libre y alzo su cara para mirarla a los ojos - …soy feliz resolviendo misterios, viviendo aventuras… contigo a mi lado… - y peligrosamente se acerco suave y lento, vio como Hermione cerro los ojos mientras el amenazaba, un roce provoco que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y un segundo le detuvo el corazón…

- ¡¡Harry!!

El grito de Ron los separo por instinto, Hermione lo miro tiernamente he ingreso a la carpa, Harry respiro profundo, no podía creer lo que estuvo apunto de hace, sintió sus labios, los acaricio, solo un segundo mas y hubiera tenido el placer de probar el sabor de Hermione en su totalidad, maldijo a Ron, y lo volvió a maldecir, para luego entrar, Hermione sostenía en sus manos un pergaminos mientras Ron escribía rápidamente en otro

- Es carta de la señora Weasley – informo la castaña entregándole el pergamino

- Visitaron nuestro departamento y la mansión Potter – informo Ron

- ¿Malfoy? - pregunto temeroso

- Peor… aurores

- Malfoy hizo una rápida visita a Ginny en Hogsmeade – le indico Hermione – ella esta bien… sabe como enfrentarlo

- Le escribo a mamá … - dijo Ron doblando el pergamino y con una sacudida de su varita la carta desapareció

- Es mejor que todos descansemos – ordeno Hermione - mañana debemos viajar a Escocia – ambos hombres la miraron sin entender – necesitamos leer las cartas

Los ruidos del bosque sonaban claros, Harry abrió sus ojos y coloco sus gafas, estaba solo en el pequeño cuarto, sintió las risas de Hermione afuera y se apresuro, Ron y ella estaban sentados comiendo la fruta del cesto y bebiendo, ambos les dieron los buenos días, Hermione aun con su vestido de noche, a pesar que ya había perdido el glamour seguía igual de hermosa, y Ron había cambiado su suéter de noche por una polera para el día, Harry comió una fruta y anuncian que se marchaban, el trío lavó sus caras y manos y partieron.

- Seguiré el ejemplo de Ron – comento la chica mientras caminaban por las calles de Edimburgo en Escocia– guardare algo de ropa en la carpa… solo por emergencia

- Ron… nos encontraremos en 20 minutos – confirmo Harry

Ron asintió con la cabeza y se separaron, el pelirrojo se escondió en un callejón y desapareció para aparecer frente a un gran edificio en una de las avenidas mas concurridas de la ciudad, que se caracteriza por calles muy bien trazadas de estilo georgiano, el edificio construido en piedra tenia grandes pilares que adornaban sus dos inmensas puertas abiertas de par en par y tallado llevaba el nombre de **Gladstone's Land **

- Los magos cada ves estamos menos temerosos a ser descubiertos – comento mirando a la innumerable cantidad de gente que entraba y salía del edificio, entre ellos, escolares y turistas

Se sentó afuera del edificio enana de las bancas que adornaban el inmenso jardín rodeado de áreas verdes, de entre los niños que jugaban cerca de el llamo a uno

- ¿Te gustaría ganarte algunas monedas?

- Si – contesto el pequeño niño de rizos rubios

- Necesito que entres en el edificio y busques las cartas de Silencio Podmore… busques estas paginas en las paginas estas líneas y de las líneas estas letras… - dijo mostrándole algunos códigos - ¿entendiste?

- Si…

- Toma… - dijo entregándole 10 libras, el niño corrió al edificio y se perdió de vista

Ron permaneció admirando el paisaje unos 15 minutos cuando el niño apareció corriendo

- L A V I S T A P A R A D I V I S A R E L

- ¿seguro que son esas? – pregunto sacando pergamino y anotándolas

- No… esa es una S – dijo el niño indicando su escritura

- Es una S – corrigió Ron

- No parece una S

- Bien… estas son las otras…. y aquí otras 10 libras

- Muchas gracias – recibió el niño el dinero y las letras para salir corriendo

- Una hora después

- Estas son las ultimas – informo Ron al niño entregándole el dinero y las letras - Vamos por todas las letras… - animo al niño, luego miro las letras que había trascrito - la vista para divisar el atesorado pasado aparece cuando la puntual sombra cruza delante de la casa de paz y… ¿y qué?

Ron levanto la vista observando a su alrededor y su atención la presto en un enorme cartel a un costado del edificio que mostraba una campana, delante del cartel un hombre de cabello rubio lacio se paro – Malfoy – dijo Ron parándose y alejándose del lugar

- Aun no entiendo… nos presentamos frente al cuadro de Remus… le dices que tienes problemas y lo primero que piensa es que estoy embarazada – comenta Hermione en uno de los probadores de la tienda donde ambos compraban nuevos atuendos

- Ese comentario incluye alguna pregunta – intuyo Harry

- Yo diría que incluye una historia interesante que encantada quiero escuchar

- Remus a creados ciertas… ideas… sobre… mi vida amorosa

- Y... esas ideas me incluyen a mí… - soltó sin querer Hermione, mientras se ponía un suéter, se maldijo de inmediato al darse cuentas, Harry se sorprendió con la soltura que la castaña lo comentaba

- Remus es algo obstinado cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza

- Creo que ya se a quien le has aprendido tu sentido de la certeza absoluta

- No se exactamente a que te refieres – comento Harry colocándose un chaleco y agradeciendo que los probadores los separaran para que ella no pudiera ver el rojo de sus mejillas

- Bueno… estas tan seguro que el tesoro existe, sin importar lo que digan los demás

- No… pero espero que exista… sabes perfectamente que sueño con ese tesoro desde que Dumbledore me contó su historia… quiero tenerlo… siento que esta cerca… quiero estar seguro que no es algo que esta solo en mi cabeza o en mi corazón - dijo Harry apoyándose en la pared junto a la puerta del probador de Hermione, esta se abrió y la castaña lo miro

- Las personas no suelen hablar así… lo sabes

- Lo se… pero se que piensan así

- Eres el único que es capas de enfrentar todo… - dijo Hermione acariciando una mejilla de Harry - … por hacer lo que su corazón dicta

- No siempre – contesto Harry atrapando con su mano la de Hermione

- He vuelto… me extrañaron… al parecer no – sonrió Ron al ver la escena, Harry y Hermione se alejaron avergonzados

- ¿Lo has conseguido? – pregunto Harry mas por cambiar de tema que por curiosidad

- ¿Dudaste de mí? – interrogo haciéndose el ofendido Ron – claro que lo tengo… la vista para divisar el atesorado pasado aparece cuando la puntual sombra cruza delante de la casa de Pazz y Burke… Pazz y Burke… no hay duda se refiere a…

- La campana de las Hadas… - contestaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

- ¿Por qué me hacen esto? – dijo Ron dolido… borrando todo el entusiasmo de su rostro

- Pazz y Burke fueron dos Hadas que construyeron la campana mágica y se la regalaron a los magos en agradecimiento por su ayuda en la batalla de los Valles Naranjas – definió Hermione

- Bien tu ganas… - se conformo - … pero el resto que significa

- La vista para divisar el atesorado pasado se referirá al modo de ver el mapa – comento Harry pensativo

- Creía que las cifras eran el mapa – dijo Ron confundido

- No… indicaban el modo de averiguar como leer el mapa – corrigió Harry

- Y la manera de leer el mapa se descubre… - antevino Hermione caminando hacia Harry quedando a pocos centímetros de el, Harry entusiasmado la miraba - …cuando la puntual sombrea cruza por la campana de las Hadas

- Cruza por delante de la casa de la campana de las Hadas… - apoyo su teoría colocando su mano tan cerca del rostro de Hermione que parecía que en cualquier momento la fuera a tocar - …Llandaff

- Exacto – confirmo Hermione dando un pequeño saltito- … y la puntual sombra debe ser una hora especifica

- Exacto – dijo Harry sonriendo

- ¿Que hora? – intervino Ron, recordándole a Harry donde estaban y que existía un mundo a su al rederos aparte de Hermione, Hermione retrocedió y también miro a Ron, al parecer le sucedió lo mismo que a Harry

- ¿Qué hora? – interrogo Harry pensativo y luego miro a Hermione – esto te va a encantar…

Camino al mesón donde la chica aguardaba para que le cancelaran la ropa que se habían cambiado

- Le cancelo nuestra compra – informo entregándole varios billetes – podría darme el vuelto en billetes de 100

- Ningún problema… - le sonrió la vendedora coquetamente, abrió la caja y le entrego los billetes rozando con sus dedos los de Harry, este abrió los ojos sorprendidos y Ron soltó una risita irritante

- En el reverso del billete – dijo mirando a sus amigos – hay un gravado del cuadro de la torre del reloj pintado hacia 1450… el pintor de este cuadro era un mago de Ravenclaw… es fantástico… - Harry estiro un billete tomo una botella de agua que estaba en el mostrador y la ocupo como lupa mirando la torre del reloj grabada en el billete - … si miramos la hora que marca el reloj descubriremos la hora perfecta

- ¿Ves algo? – pregunto ansiosa Hermione

- Las 2 y 22 – confirmo Harry

- ¿Y que hora es ahora? – volvió a preguntar

- Casi las tres… - contesto la vendedora atenta a los movimientos de Harry

- Ya a pasado… - comento frustrada Hermione mientras Harry se mostraba molesto

- No … aun no – soltó Ron mirando el billete para ver la hora en el cuadro

Los otros dos lo miraron dudosos

- No porque el… - se sorprendió ante la cara de sus amigos - … no lo saben… se algo de historia de la magia que ustedes no saben…

- Si… y estoy ansiosa por aprenderlo – intervino Hermione

- Espera un minuto… - dijo soltando los brazos - … es que esto tengo que disfrutarlo… esto es genial… ustedes siempre se sienten así… porque la verdad… salvo ahora…

- ¡¡Ron!! – lo freno Hermione

- De acuerdo… - se defendió el pelirrojo – lo que se, es que la hora mágica no se ajunto a la muggle hasta después de la imposición de la ley de secreto Mágico… por eso si ahora son las 3 en 1450 eran las 2 de la tarde

- Vamonos – ordeno Hermione caminando hacia la salida

- Ron eres un genio – alabó Harry siguiéndola

- Si… y les diré mas – los siguió – saben quien fue el primero en sugerir la ley de secreto mágico…

- Falco Aesalon - contestaron Harry y Hermione al unísono y Ron profirió un gran gruñido


	7. La Casa de la Campana

**Cap 7 "La Casa de la Campana" **

El edificio era una gran casa colonial, como todos los edificios que invadían esa zona de Gales, caminaron por las calles de piedra de esta hermosa ciudad hasta encontrarse de frente con laCatedral de Llandaff, edificio de tendencia barroco con influencia gótica en sus altas torres adornadas con gárgolas

- La leyenda cuenta que Henry Morgan, capturo a todas las hadas que habitaban esta zona y las convirtió en gárgolas por no entregarles su poder mágico… - comento Hermione mirando el edificio

- ¿Es normal tantos muggles en sectores mágicos? – pregunto Harry preocupado

- Deberías haber visto en Escocia – dijo Ron caminado hacia la entrada del edificio observando a los muggles y magos admirando la construcción

- Técnicamente no es mágico – corrigió Hermione cuidando su volumen de vos – la historia Mágica esta muy relacionada a la muggles, por ejemplo este edificio fue construido por Henry Morgan brujo que esperaba hacerse dueño de este pueblo durante la ofensiva del ministerios de magia irlandés y el de Inglaterra, en cambio para los muggles este edificio fue construido por un monarca y donde dicen se firmo la independencia del pueblo.

Se camuflaron entre un grupo de turistas muggles, que tomaban fotografías y comentaban las maravillas que veían.

- La torre del ala derecha, fue construida cerca del siglo XV… su altura es de uno 40 metros, la estructura mas alta para la época… - decía el guía turístico del grupo donde los tres se habían infiltrado, caminaron algunos pasillos dentro del edificio, hasta que Harry hizo señas y cambiaron de rumbo alejándose del grupo, avanzaron unos cuantos pasos por los pasillos de la iglesia que estaba adornado con cuadros de muggles, girando hacia la derecha comenzaron a subir unas escaleras

Continuaron subiendo escaleras y cruzando pasillos, llegaron a una puerta de dos alas con el grabado "campana" en una de ellas, los tres se miraron y sonrieron, al entrar en el cuarto se encontraron el la base de una gran torre, al elevar sus miradas se veía la escalera que rodeaba la pared en espiral y al final brillaba la campana, comenzaron a subir sin prenunciar palabra, la excitación, el cansancio y la ansiedad hacían que sus corazones se aceleraran y su respiración fuera entrecortada.

Al llegar a la cima caminaron con cuidado por el borde que rodeaba la campana

- Pensé que la campana estaría en un museo – comento Ron mirando la que tenia en frente

- Esta es una replica – contesto Harry – pero nos servirá, ante la cara de pregunta de Ron continuo – la pista no esta en la campana, la campana nos mostrara donde encontrarla

- 3 y 21… - anuncio Hermione mirando de reloj de pulsera

- ¿Y que tipo de señal esperamos?

- No lo se Ron…. – contesto Harry dudoso de lo que estaban haciendo

- Pero el sol estaba hay, alumbrando la campana cada uno cuidaba un sector de la vista, y puntual como todo ingles, un ladrillo brillo fuertemente ante los ojos de Hermione

- Hay esta … - informo la castaña llamando la atención de los otros dos que quedaron admirados

- Bien… yo bajare… nos vemos en la puerta principal – ordeno Harry y bajo algunos peldaños para luego saltar por una ventana y caer un lado del techo del edificio

Camino cuidadosamente por la débil, según el, estructura, hasta llegar junto a la pared de ladrillos rojos.

- 3 y 22… gracias a mi - comentó Ron echando el ultimo vistazo a su compañero antes de deshacer el camino antes recorrido

Con sus dedos toco los ladrillos hasta llegar al que brillaba, un escalofrió recorrió su piel, saco una navaja vieja pero significativa para el, regalo de Sirius y comenzó a forzar los bordes del ladrillo, que disminuyó su brillo al tratar de ser sacado, la tierra acumulada en las rendijas de ladrillo caía a los pies del moreno que con sumo cuidado pero fuertemente extrajo el trozo de pared, se le podía ver desde cualquier calle que limitara con la catedral, Harry busco con su vista en el espacio vació de la pared que dejaba el ladrillo y nada, cuando su desilusión comenzaba a hacerse presente se percato de un objeto que estaba guardado en el hueco del ladrillo, volteo el ladrillo boca abajo y sobre su mano izquierda callo un par de anteojos rustico de metal dorado, con 6 lentes de diferentes colores, que se movían independiente pidiendo ver con uno con los seis a la ves, un extraño objeto.

Harry bajo las escaleras de dos peldaños, si ansiedad era única, llevaba su mano derecha en su bolsillo cuidando su nuevo hallazgo, al llegar donde Ron y Hermione lo esperaban, Ron no espero para interrogarlo con la mirada

- He encontrado esto – dijo mostrando los anteojos con 6 lentes, parecía como si hubieran unido tres pares de lentes, uno sobre el otro – es una especie de objeto ocular… para distinguir el atesorado pasado – sonrió

- Parecen anteojos de rayos X al estilo colonial – comento Ron analizando el objeto

- ¿La expulsión? – pregunto Harry y Hermione le entrego el pergamino

- Nobby Leach, Ministro de Magia, invento algo parecido – comento ella

- Creo que son las que invento – intervino Harry mientras estiraba el pergamino en una de las mesas donde los libros de visitas de la catedral esperaban las firmas de los turistas, Hermione lo miro sorprendida

- ¿y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Ron

- Usarlas – contesto Harry

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa donde Harry los esperaba, Harry exhaló mirando el pergamino.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto preocupado Ron

- Nada… es solo que… nada – termino ante la mirada de preocupación de sus amigos

- Va a llegar otro grupo de turistas…- le advirtió Ron ante el comportamiento de Harry

- Las Gafas – pidió Harry y Ron se las entrego, Harry se los puso miro el mapa y su rostro cambia a una expresión de sorpresa máxima mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre el pergamino

- ¿Qué ves? – pregunto Hermione

- ¿Qué es?... ¿se ve el mapa? - Ron estaba completamente ansioso

- Dice… aquí en el muro… pero esta escrito con dos r… mira – dijo Harry sacándose los lentes y pasándoselos a Ron pero Hermione fue más rápida y se los quito de las manos, dejando a Ron haciendo maromas para atraparlos.

- ¡¡Dios santo!!... – fue lo único que la castaña pudo articulas

- No podían escribir, el tesoro esta escondido en tal sitio, gástenlo con prudencia – comento Ron algo frustrado

- ¡Ho no!… - exclamo Harry con su vista pegada en una de las ventanas de la habitación que mostraba el exterior del edificio

Ron avanzó unos pasos y movió el visillo de la ventana para ver mejor – ¿Cómo nos encontraron? – pregunto al ver caminar a los dos amigos de Malfoy, afuera del edificio

- Es Malfoy… tarde o temprano nos encontraría – dijo Harry mientras guardaba el pergamino

- No podremos salir de aquí sin que nos vean… mucho menos hacer magia con tantos muggles dando vueltas – comento Hermione

- Hay que evitar que consigan la expulsión y las gafas, pero sobre todo…. Hay que evitar que consigan ambas – ordeno Harry a sus compañeros

- ¿Qué haremos? – interrogó Ron

- Separar la llave de la cerradura… - comento Hermione y Harry afirmo con la cabeza

- ¿Perdón?... – levantó un dedo Ron – eso es … dividirnos

- Exacto – respondieron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

- Lo sabia – afirmo Ron dudoso

- Yo me llevo las gafas, ustedes la expulsión… - dijo entregándole el pergamino a Hermione - los veré en la parte posterior de la catedral, tengan cuidado

- Lo peor que podría pasar es que nos pillen y nos maten… - bromeo Ron tomando a Hermione de la muñeca

- Eso si seria un gran problema… - comento Harry mirando a Ron- … cuídala

- Tranquilo … - contestaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron sin entender, Hermione pensaba que le pedía que cuidara la expulsión pero al parecer Harry se refería a otra cosa o mas bien persona

Harry salio por la puerta principal de la catedral hacia la plaza que estaba frente al edificio, como una mañana soleada mucha personas disfrutaban del día, familias con sus niños tomando fotografías y algunos magos, con extrañas ropas muggles confundiéndose entre ellos, Harry miro de reojo a Adrin y su acompañante y apresuro el paso, los secuaces de Malfoy rápidamente notaron su presencia y caminaros cuidando cada paso de Harry, con un gesto que Harry pudo distinguir Adrin le infamaba a Malfoy que lo seguía. Detrás de ellos Ron y Hermione salían también de la catedral tomando el rumbo contrario a Harry.

Harry apuro el paso pero sin correr, se alejo de la catedral calle arriba, al llegar a una intersección cruzo antes que le diera la luz de pare y hecho a correr, los dos magos que lo perseguían se dieron cuenta y echaron a correr tras el

- Ron… nos persiguen – aviso Hermione entre dientes

- Entonces ¡Corre! – grito Ron tirando de la mano a Hermione

Harry atravesó calles corriendo, dejando una estela de bocinazos tras de el, mientras en el otro lado de la catedral Ron y Hermione ingresaron a una tienda muggles de departamentos, escabulléndose entre la gente… corrieron entre las vitrinas y ropa

- ¡Sígueme! – grito Ron tomando el pasillo derecho

- Por aquí – ordeno Hermione al mismo tiempo tomando el pasillo izquierdo

Cuando Ron se dio cuenta que corría solo por entre la gente, volteo y Hermione ya había desaparecido, mientras la castaña doblaba en un pasillo que guiaba a la sección de cosméticos y perfumería, con el pergamino de la expulsión aun en la mano salto el mostrador y aterrizo debajo del aparador

- Si eres un perfume este no es tu sitio – le dijo la vendedora, una mujer regordete de tez morena y con mucho pelo negro a Hermione que estaba sentada en el suelo respirado con dificultad y aferrando el pergamino en su pecho

- Estoy escondiéndome de mi ex marido – argumento convincente

- ¿Quién?... el hombre pelado con aspecto malo

- Si… - susurro Hermione

- Cariño… escóndete el tiempo que desees

- Gracias

- ¿Qué desea?... – pregunto la vendedora, Hermione asomo su cabeza y por el aparador pudo ver al hombre de Malfoy - ¿desea algo o no?

- Cállese – le contesto el hombre y se marcho

- Hiciste bien en dejarlo – finalizo la mujer mirando a Hermione

Harry continuaba corriendo sin poder encontrar un buen lugar para desaparecer, a medio día en la cuidad, con sol brillando no había buenos escondites, abrió una reja que parecía olvidada por el tiempo y sin darse cuenta entro al cementerio local, observó las tumbas con algo de disgusto, pero al escuchar que sus perseguidores se acercaban comenzó a cruzar el cementerio, Harry caso su varita de la manga y apunto el suelo, susurro suavemente y el pedazo de tierra se removió, Harry verifico su hechizo y hecho a correr nuevamente, ya estaba agotado, de repente sintió un gran golpe detrás de el, paro y miro hacia tras, su trampa había funcionado y como un oso su perseguidor callo en un hoyo cavado por arte magia, literalmente, Harry sonrió pero no tubo mucho tiempo para celebrar porque desde la trampa salieron rayos dorados que obligaron a Harry a cubrirse tras de algunas lapida.

- No me detendrás con simples trampas, Potter – le grito el hombre

- Ho claro que si – susurro caminando a gachas entre las lapidas

- Ho, claro que no – interrumpió su marcha Malfoy apuntándolo directo a la cara con su varita

Harry vio a Malfoy y como reacción innata de protección, coloco su mano frente a la varita de Draco, esta destello una luz segadora que encandilo por completo a Malfoy haciendo que este retrocediera varios pasos mientras se tapaba sus ojos con ambas manos, Harry aprovecho este momento para salir corriendo, sin entender que había pasado.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Hermione en cuanto vio a Ron aparecer de entre las ropas de la tienda muggle

- De compras – ironizo el pelirrojo – escapando ¿Qué esperabas?... vamos corre…. Vamonos – dijo tomándola del brazo y corriendo calle arriba

Harry distinguió a lo lejos una casa aparentemente abandonada, de altas rejas con malezas que la cubrían, el lugar perfecto para desaparecer, apuro aun más su ritmo, al llegar forzó la reja, pero estaba completamente cerrada, su respiración era rápida y sentía la boca seca, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, sentía que Malfoy estaba cerca, patio con furia la reja, pero esta no se abrió, sin perder mas tiempo continuo corriendo por esta calle, no sabia adonde iba, solo tenia que correr, al doblar la esquina encontró una escalera de emergencia que llevaba a la azotea del edificio, aunque no era un lugar cerrado ni abandonado, nadie lo vería desaparecer ahí.

Mientras subía a toda velocidad un relámpago añil rozo su brazo impactando en la pared, no se molesto en saber quien era su perseguidor, continuo subiendo tratando de cómo fuera lugar esquivar la lluvia de maleficios que destrozaban vidrios y balcones del edificio, sus perseguidores subían la escalera con paso rápido con el interés de alcanzarlo, al llegar al final de la escalera se encontró con el techo de los edificios colindantes, escuchaba la escalera rechinar con cada paso de sus cazadores, respiro hondo, busco todo el valor que tenia dentro y comenzó a correr por los techos de los edificio, eso era mejor que caer en las manos de Malfoy, salto de edificio en edificio hasta llegar al ultimo, miro hacia abajo y la calle atestada de gente, al mirar a tras Malfoy y uno de sus hombres corrían hacia el.

- Potter… vasta… Potter… - le gritaba Malfoy apuntándolo con su varita mientras se acercaba – has perdido… entrégame el mapa y pensare en darte una muerte digna

- De acuerdo… - dijo Harry sacando de entre su túnica el mapa, se lo mostró a Malfoy y el rubio no pudo disimular su alegría, Harry alzo el pergamino y lo lanzo a un costado de Malfoy, el pergamino rodó unos metros y callo sobre la azotea del edificio junto, el rubio sin pensarlo se lanzo en búsqueda del pergamino evitando que continuara rodando, Harry aprovecho para desaparecer de la vista de Malfoy segundos antes que este se diera cuenta que el pergamino que rescato, era solo un trozo de papel insignificante.


	8. Principal Sospechoso

**Cap 8 "Principal Sospechoso"**

Corrían a gran velocidad entre la aglomeración de personas que caminaban por las calles tranquilas de la cuidad, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, le preocupaba el hecho de que hiciera cualquier locura por proteger la Expulsión de Slytherin, aferrada a la mano de Ron, corría rogando por el moreno, sintió un tirón hacia la derecha, señal que doblarían en la esquina, pero la carrera fue interrumpida por el hechizo escudo que los reboto al suelo.

- ¿Por qué la prisa? – sonrió Adrin apuntándolos con su varita, Ron inmediatamente saco la suya, pero Adrin se agacho hacia Hermione apuntándola directo al corazón y con su mano libre arrebatando de entre su chaqueta el pergamino con la expulsión original, Hermione hizo intentos de tomarla pero Adrin se alejo

Ron ayudo a parase a Hermione

- Lo tengo … - anuncio Adrin a Malfoy que se acercaba, Ron se giro y apunto a Malfoy con su varita

- Maldita rata asquerosa … - le grito Ron con rabia

- Que esperas, comadreja – lo alentó Malfoy – mátame delante de todos estos Muggles

- No, Ron … - le tomo la mano Hermione – debemos buscar a Harry – susurro mientras veía que mas hombres de Malfoy se acercaban

Ron aun con varita en alto comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás, algunos muggles los miraban extrañados

- Déjenlos… - ordeno Malfoy – tenemos trabajo que hacer

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y el estomago de Harry hacia saber su enojo, sentado en una banca de la plaza publica de Abergavenny, al sureste de Gales, movía con nerviosismo el espejo comunicador, recupero los gemelos después de salir de Hogwarts y ahora era su comunicación con Ron, el espejo vibro en las manos de Harry y el rostro de Ron apareció

- Lo perdimos

- ¿¿QUE??

- Malfoy tiene la Expulsión

La impotencia y rabia de Harry se apoderaron de su cara apretó tan fuerte el espejo que sus manos se tornaron blanca

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto con voz fingida

- Si, si, tranquilo… Harry… Lo siento

- No importa, veremos como recuperarla… reunámonos en la Cabeza de Puerco, en Hogsmeade

- Vamos para allá

Harry guardo el espejo y camino hacia un callejón, se aseguró de estar solo y desapareció, volvió a materializarse a las afuera de Hogsmeade en el camino de tierra que lleva a la casa de los grito, sonrió al mirara la mansión, tantos recuerdo, recuperando la noción de su motivo de estar ahí, comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, a medida que ingresaba en el se percato de la presencia de aurores, y mientras mas adentro del pueblo mas aurores

- Buenas tardes, señor Potter - al voltear Harry se encontró de frente con Stuart Ackerley, jefe de aurores de la brigada 3 y uno de los profesores de Harry en la academia

- Profesor Ackerley – articulo Harry bajó su nerviosismo

- Tenemos problemas, joven Potter… - dijo el hombre acercándose mas a Harry mientras otra decena de aurores los rodeaban – necesito que me acompañe a Londres, supongo que esta enterado del robo al ministerio de Magia

- Disculpe… pero no

- Eres muy inteligente, Harry, y mi mejor alumno… no me hagas las cosas mas difíciles y acompáñame – finalizo Ackerley tomando el brazo de Harry y desapareciendo junto con la otra docena de aurores

Hermione y Ron vieron desaparecer a Harry y los aurores, permanecieron escondidos unos minutos sin decir nada y luego caminaron hacia la plaza del pueblo, Ron sentado en una banca, con los codos en sus rodillas y sus manos en sus cabellos no dejaba de revolverlos, impotente, enojado, asustado, Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro de la banca con los brazos cruzados y sus labio inferior rojo de tanto morderlo.

- Ron, ¿sabes como contactarte con Malfoy? – Pregunto de improviso Hermione,

- ¿Cómo? - Ron la miro extrañado , sin entender

- Gran historia, Harry – exclamo después del relato el jefe de aurores, se encontraban en una de las oficinas del departamento

- Es la misma historia que trate de contarles antes que robaran la expulsión

- Antes que la robar tú

- No, Malfoy… es verdad, yo burlé toda seguridad y la tome del ministerio de magia, pero fue para evitar que cayera en manos que las destruyeran

- Y que me dice de la señorita Granger

- Ella no tiene nada que ver

- Perdóname Harry, pero es mundialmente conocido sus aventuras y sus compañeros incondicionales, coincidentemente la señorita Granger desapareció el día del robo, y no preguntare por Weasley

- Hermione no tiene nada que ver en esto

- Bien, aclaramos que la señorita Granger no esta involucrada, pero Weasley… ¿Dónde esta?

- Profesor, entienda, Draco Malfoy tiene la expulsión… eso es lo importante

- La tiene… por su culpa – dijo mirando a Harry, este suspiro tratando de calmar su rabia – sus opciones señor Potter son… puerta uno realizar una visita larga a azkaban, que en mi opinión seria un desperdicio de talento, y puerta numero dos recuperamos la expulsión, nos ayudas en esta labor y yo te ayudo a que tu estancia en azkaban sea lo mas corta posible

- ¿Hay alguna puerta que no lleve a la cárcel? – pregunto, ante el comentario provocó una sonrisa del jefe de aurores

- Podrías llegar a ser un gran auror, Potter, si no fueras tan impetuoso – ante el comentarios Harry también sonrió – bien… ahora cuéntame para que sirve esto – pregunto tomando los anteojos

- Son anteojos para leer el mapa

- Claro… - comento el jefe de aurores sin creer nada aun – los templarios, el mapa invisible, y que decía el mapa

- Aquí en el muro… es lo que alcancé a leer, solo una pista – dijo Harry mientras miraba como su profesor y jefe de aurores jugaba moviendo los diferentes vidrios formando diferentes combinaciones de lentes, y harry lo entendió, había mas de una pista en el mapa, solo había que ocupar bien los lentes.

De entre las ventanas de las oficinas de aurores, ingreso una lechuza parda, planeo por el techo y aterrizo frente a Harry, todos los presentes la miraban curiosos, la lechuza deposito un sobre frente a las manos de Harry, lo miro como asegurándose que fuera a él y lo picoteo fuertemente en las manos

- Ave estupida – se quejo Harry retirando sus manos del alcance del ave

- Al parecer… tienes una amiga Harry – sonrió el jefe de aurores al tomar la ave y retirarla del lugar, Harry aprovecho para tomar el sobre y abrirlo, era claramente la letra de Malfoy en verde escarlata, una mala costumbre de los Slytherin.

_Potter… siempre creí verte en la oficina de aurores, pero jamás te imagine en calidad de detenido, ironías de la vida, sal de ese lugar y ve a un viejo muelle en las costas de __Ilfracombe, en Devon Inglaterra, por si no recuerdas historia de la magia es donde ocurrió el incendio provocado por un dragón, mañana a las 10 de la mañana, lleva las gafas que encontraste y ve solo _

_Tu siempre amigo _

La despedida le pareció graciosa a Harry, al levantar la vista Ackerley lo miraba le entrego el pergamino sin dudar, esperando alguna señal de apoyo

- Bien chico, irás, pero te estaremos vigilando – sentencio Ackerley el jefe de aurores

Ilfracombe era un pequeño municipio con costa, grandes playas y muchos turistas, se caracterizaba por un pequeño muelle de pasajeros, antiguo de madera vieja y botes pequeños que permitía observar los peses y aves de muy cerca, Harry llego al lugar caminando ansioso, no había tenido noticias ni de Ron ni de Hermione, pero sabia que estaban con Malfoy, de que otra forma este se hubiera enterado de las gafas, el muelle se encontraba visitado por un gentío que ha esa hora disfrutaba del calor del verano y la brisa fresca del mar.

Harry se paro apoyándose en una de las barandas de madera vieja que crujió ante el peso

- Que gran idea esta, Potter, muchacho si sales libre de todo esto tendrás mención honrosa por tu astucia – comentaba alegre el jefe de aurores al oído de Harry – un tramitor, como los que ocupan los muggles, que ingenioso

Harry sonrió, no era su idea, pero se lo agradecía a Ron

- Te estamos vigilando, Potter, mantén la calma y no pierdas tu objetivo – escucho Harry una voz en su oreja que claramente no era la del jefe de aurores

- ¿Finch-Fletchley?

- Hola Harry – saludo algo avergonzado – pertenezco al área de relaciones muggles de los aurores… tenemos magos alrededor tuyo

- Mientras no midan un 1 metro 20 y vistan uniformes escolares – dijo mirando un grupo de estudiantes pasar

- El objetivo principal… – volvió a intervenir el jefe de aurores - …en cuanto te muestre la expulsión de Slytherin intervendremos… no intentes nada, nosotros nos encargamos de todo

- Escuche profesor Ackerley, lo poco que conozco de pesca, es que la carnada siempre sale mal parada

- Harry tenemos un aparato no identificado acercándose por los cielos de sur a norte, estamos averiguando que o quien es… ¿estas conmigo?

- No estoy en contra suya, si es lo que quiere saber – expreso Harry mirando contra el sol para ver el cielo sureño, comenzó a caminar entre la gente mirando el objeto volador, pero le era imposible, no observaba mas que algunos globos de colores

Giro algunas veces mas pero no podía ver nada, de pronto comenzó a sentir que desde el oído que tenia el trasmisor le escurría liquido, se llevo la mano a la oreja y confirmo que un liquido ocre bajaba por su cuello, saco rápidamente la masa gelatinaza de su oído y el liquido paro

- Hola Harry… - lo saludo una mujer alta de cabello melena azabache, traía grandes anteojos que cubrían casi toda su cara y un sexy vestido ambarino que resaltaba aun mas su piel pálida, un pequeño quitasol la protegía – Andros el Invencible solo necesitaba un modo de fabricar un patronus, te suena

Harry la miraba sin entender, al escuchar su vos la reconoció - ¿Pansy Parkinson? – se asombro, no solo por la presencia de la chica sino por la atractiva apariencia que traía. De improviso un extraño aparato, mezcla de helicóptero y cohete se poso sobre ellos provocando gran conmoción entre los visitantes del muelle

- ¿Sorprendido?... no esperabas que me mantenga al margen de los negocios de mi novio

- No, no lo espero

- Ve hasta el final del muelle, cruza la vaya de seguridad y salta… - finalizo sonriendo, giro sobre sus tacones que hacían juego con su vestido y desapareció entre la muchedumbre

Harry comenzó a caminar por el muelle hacia la vaya de seguridad, estaba ansioso, sabía perfectamente que Malfoy tendría preparado algo para el, miro sobre su hombro y diviso dos hombres caminando hacia el, aurores, dudo por algunos segundos en seguir las indicaciones.

- Potter… ¿Qué haces?

- Saben… no es que este contra ustedes… solo díganle al profesor que encontré la puerta tres – y sin mas Harry se lanzo en picada casi 15 metros hacia el mar

El mar estaba turbio, no veía a su alrededor nada mas aya de medio metro, algunas algas flotantes rozaron su brazo y el recuerdo de la segunda prueba en el torneo de los tres magos le provoco escalofríos, eso o que el agua estaba 5 grados, mantuvo la respiración forzando a la ves para no salir a flote, sabia que todo el departamento de aurores lo estaría esperando, rápidamente llevo su mano al bolsillo en bizca de su varita, cuando la sostuvo firme en su mano, algo desde el fondo tomo su pie y lo hundió mas en la profundidad, Harry noto que era una mano y a los pocos segundos la cara de Miles Bletchley ex alumno de Slytherin, lo reconoció porque fue guardián de Quidditch de su casa y golpeo a Alicia Spinnet por la espalda con un conjuro en la biblioteca en el otoño de 1995, Harry recordó también que Snape se negó a creer los catorce testigos, el muchacho entonces, ahora un hombre miro a Harry apuntándolo con la varita y movió los labios, Harry no escucho lo que decía, pero claramente era un conjuro ya que en segundos una burbuja de aire cubría las narices de Harry permitiéndole la respiración, Bletchley le hizo señas con su mano indicándole por donde debían ir

Mientras en las costas de Ilfracombe, lanchas, helicópteros y varitas mágicas se movían con toda rapidez buscando al principal sospechoso del robo al ministerio de Magia, Harry Potter.


	9. Camino a la Iglesia

Cap 9 "Camino a la Iglesia"

**Cap 9 "Camino a la Iglesia" **

A 2 kilómetros de distancias, aparecieron las cabezas de Bletchley y Harry debajo de un muelle de una vieja fabrica pesquera abandonada, en cuanto salieron del agua las burbujas en sus narices que le permitían la respiración desaparecieron, Harry respiro profundamente, nada como una bocanada de aire fresco y real

- Por las escalera Potter – le indico Bletchley y Harry aun cansado por el esfuerzo de nadar subió por una vieja escalera de metal hasta el muelle antes de poder pararse correctamente en la superficie un par de tacones altos se pararon junto a el

- Hola Potter, bienvenido – lo saludo Parkinson

Harry la miro algo molesto, la actitud de la muchacha no le parecía nada encantadora, la chica giro en sus tacones y camino hacia Adrin que la esperaba sentado sobre un baúl apostado a un lado de la barandilla del muelle, Harry sintió un empujón desde atrás, Bletchley lo presionaba para que subiera, camino hacia Parkinson. Adrin se paro y abrió el baúl, sacando algunas ropas

- ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? – pregunto impaciente Harry

- Mira suerte tienes, Potter, hemos adivinado tu talla – dijo Adrin tirándole la ropa sobre su pecho

- ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? – grito enojado – solo el conoce esa frase sobre Andros el Invencible

- ¿Has traído los lentes, Potter? – pregunto Parkinson inocentemente

- No lo se, Parkinson… - dijo de manera burlona – primero díganme que esta pasando

- Que te lo diga tu novia – respondió Adrin serio – ahora es ella quien da las ordenes

- Esa sabelotodo sigue igual de mandona que en la escuela – comento Parkinson y Harry sonrió ante este comentario

- Sube al auto – le ordeno Adrin

- ¿Cual auto? – pregunto Harry mirando a su alrededor

- Bletchley… trae el auto – ordeno Adrin, el nombrado camino hacia unos matorrales y los movió, hay apareció un auto de color gris

- ¿En un auto?… ¿Por qué en auto? – pregunto Harry una ves dentro de este

- Porque los aurores están buscando a magos – sonrió coquetamente Parkinson mientras cruzaba la pierna dejando a la vista mas de lo que debía - … y desde ahora seremos solo muggles

- Que ingenioso… - comento Harry mirando por la ventana del vehiculo para evitar tentaciones, mientras los dos hombres en los asientos delanteros se comunicaban con Malfoy

- Toma Potter… - dijo Adrin entregándole la mitad de un espejo gemelo, instintivamente Harry llevó su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta revisando que el suyo estuviera ahí, y allí estaba - … no pensaras que eres el único que maneja objetos curiosos

- Hola cariño… - sonrió Hermione desde el espejo, Harry inmediatamente lo tomo mientras escuchaba el resoplido de desagrado de Pansy Parkinson - … ¿Cómo esta tu día?

- Interesante… cariño – sonrió Harry – ¿que ocurre… ahora colaboras con Malfoy?

- Ayudar a una persona a escapar del departamento de aurores es una fechoría digna de un mortifago… y no conocemos ningún otro, además de Malfoy… lo llamamos he hicimos un trato

- Pero… - se movió Harry incomodo, Parkinson no le quitaba la vista de encima, agregando a ella una sonrisa seductora que incomodaba a Harry - …estas bien… a salvo

- Si… los dos estamos bien… Ron esta conmigo demostrando sus habilidades en conjuros de rastreo

- Hola… - de improviso la cara de Ron saco a la de Hermione del espejo - … conjure el espejo para mantener un rastro de tus movimientos, si se desvían de la ruta programada… lo sabremos…

- Si Malfoy no cumple con su parte del trato… – intervino nuevamente Hermione sacando a Ron de la visual - … podría avisar al ministerio e informarles donde estas exactamente y donde esta Malfoy

- ¿Donde esta? – pregunto Harry

- Lo tenemos vigilando, justo frente al Caldero Chorreante en Charing Cross

- ¡Excelente!… resolvieron la pista – sonrió feliz Harry y otro bufido de reproche salio de los labios de Parkinson

- Demasiado fácil para mi, cariño, solo era necesario saber un poco historia mágica………………… Harry hay un ligero inconveniente………... Le aseguramos a Malfoy que podía quedarse con el tesoro…….. era el único modo de convencerlo

- Llegaron – escucho decir a Ron y Harry se percato que el auto comenzaba a estacionarse, Hermione desapareció del espejo y este se volvió negro, Parkinson se lo arrebato de las manos haciendo gestos para que bajara del vehiculo

Harry bajo del vehiculo seguido de Parkinson y Adrin, Harry miro a su alrededor, era una calle muggle conocida para él donde se ubicaba el Caldero Chorreante, observo la bandera que flameaba afuera del edificio, con el símbolo de la magia antigua en el.

- Algún hueso roto? - pregunto Malfoy a sus espaldas, asiendo que Harry se volteara

- No – contesto desconcertado

- Lastima… fue un verdadero salto mortal

- Solo una pequeña pirueta, tendrías que probarla – ante el comentario Draco sonrió

- La declaración de independencia – mostró Malfoy en una mano – la pipa de espuma de mar – mostró en la otra mano poniéndolos sobre el techo del auto - … son todo tuyo

- ¿Así de simple?

- Así de simple… se que eres una mago de palabra… ¿Dónde esta mi tesoro?

- Aquí en el muro… - concluyó Harry – en el mapa se leía "aquí en el muro" pero "aquí" leído al revés es "iqua" que es holandés, Londres sigue el mismo trayecto de una muralla que los magos holandeses construyeron para defenderse de los británicos, la puerta central daba a una calle llamada "iqua" o traducido "los brujos" luego de la conquista la calle paso a llamarse Diagon, el muro al callejón Diagon – finalizo Harry, Draco lo miraba atentamente tratando de capturar toda la información, algo confundido - …… me alegro ayudarte – dijo Harry tomando la pipa y el pergamino y caminando algunos pasos

- Un momento … - lo freno Malfoy, Harry paro para mirarlo

- Draco, si no cumples el trato en cuestión de segundos tendrás una docena de aurores, suerte si escapas

- ¿En el pergamino decía algo más? – pregunto suspicazmente acercándose a Harry

- No – dijo Harry contestando a la amenaza

- Harry… sabes cual es el truco de un ganador… tener todas las cartas en la mano – dijo Malfoy mirando hacia una camioneta negra estacionada fuera del caldero chorrearte, Adrin estaba hay parado junto a ella, abrió la puerta del pasajero y dejo ver a Ginny, amarrada de manos y un pañuelo en la boca

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Hay algo mas que quieras contarme?

- Debemos entrar a la iglesia de Deadmarsh

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Malfoy sin entender, con la mirada Harry le mostró a Draco una iglesia imponente de grandes murallas y torres altas de tipo gótico a media cuadra de donde se encontraban.

- La iglesia de Deadmarsh, construida por una hechicera llamada Annis Black, usada como refugió de Slytherin después de Hogwarts

- Bien, excelente… Harry, porque no le pides a Ron y Hermione que nos acompañen, seguro que están por aquí cerca – comento, caminando hacia las altas puertas de la iglesia

Harry observo como Adrin bajaban a Ginny de la camioneta, sin ataduras y cruzaban la calle esquivando los vehículos que transitaban, Parkinson tiro de la manga de Harry para que siguiera a Malfoy, una ves dentro de la iglesia se les unió Ginny y Adrin

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Harry a Ginny

- He estado mejor… - contesto de mala gana, mirando con enojo a Malfoy

- Lo siento… nunca pensé que te involucrarían

- Esta bien, es el precio por ser tu familia… se vivir con el – comento Ginny sonriéndole maternalmente

La iglesia era de grandes proporciones, con una cúpula alta por techo, y grandes arcos formaban un pasillo, todo con tendencia gótica, innumerables bancas de madera ordenadas en filas mirando a un gran altar con mesón de mármol e innumerables esculturas de personajes bíblicos, candelabros y lámparas iluminaban tenuemente la inmensa habitación bacía, excepto por los intrusos que caminaban pausadamente.

- Comadreja… siéntate – le ordeno Malfoy a Ginny cuando estaban en la mitad del pasillo

- Deja que se marche… no tiene nada que ver con este asunto

- Cuando tenga el tesoro

- No… ¡ahora!… - ordeno Harry amenazando con su varita al pecho de Malfoy, el rápidamente saco la suya

- Harry… creo que aun no comprendes la gravedad de la situación… las cartas en mi mano… - sonrió de medio lado y miro a la puerta donde habían ingresado minutos antes

Atravesando las puertas estaban Ron y Hermione, escoltados por Crabbe, caminaros unos cuantos pasos y se sentaron unas bancas mas atrás, Harry solo suspiro pero en su cara se podía ver la frustración y preocupación por el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación. Ambos bajaron sus varitas y las volvieron a guardar

- Veamos ese mapa – ordeno Malfoy caminando unos pasos mas y tomando asiento en las butacas mas adelante que el resto, Harry lo sigue y se sentó junto a el, extrajo el mapa de su estuche y lo estiro frente a ellos, Malfoy saco las gafas de Nobby Leach y se las paso a Harry

Malfoy afirmaba el pergamino estirándolo y Harry se ponía las gafas para poder leerlo, en cuanto fijo su vista en el pergamino pudo ver escritura en tornasol y a medidas que movía los distintos vidrios de los lentes las grases y los símbolos cambiaban entregándole tan variados mensajes como combinaciones de lentes se podían hacer.

- ¡¡Es asombroso!! … - logro articular después de su admiración – es maravilloso… extraordinario… míralo… míralo tu – dijo entregándole las gafas a Malfoy

Malfoy se coloco las gafas y miro el pergamino jugando también con la combinación de vidrios, viendo la misma combinación de masajes tornasol

- Callejón Knockturn… - susurro Malfoy Harry solo acentuó

- Bajo el Callejón Knockturn – confirmo Harry

- ¿Por qué el mapa nos trae aquí para luego enviarnos a otro lugar?... – pregunto sin entender, era extraño ver como Harry y Malfoy podían un minuto adiarse y al siguiente compartir información como grandes amigos – ¿con que propósito?

- Callejón Knockturn… tiene que estar por aquí – aseguro Harry

- Una calle dentro de la iglesia – razono Malfoy

- No… dentro no… debajo – dedujo Harry – debajo de la iglesia

Malfoy hizo un gesto con su cabeza he inmediatamente Adrin obligo a Ginny a ponerse de pie mientras Crabbe hacia lo mismo con Ron y Hermione Harry siguió a Malfoy y caminaron encabezando la caravana por todo el contorno de la iglesia, abriendo cada puerta que encontraban

- Esta es… - informo Malfoy haciendo que todos entran

Hermione se acerco a Harry mientras los otros cruzaban la puerta

- Lo siento mucho… yo no sabi….

- Nada de esto es culpa tuya – dijo Harry tomándole la mano

- Vamos – la empujo Crabbe para que bajara las escaleras

Era una escalera en forma de caracol, rodeada por muros de piedra al terminar daba a un pequeño pasillo frió, húmedo, alumbrado por pequeñas lámparas tenues sucias por el pasar de los años, el pasillo daba a la cámara de las calderas, cuando todos caminaban Ginny se acerco a Harry deteniéndolo

Cuando me capturaron te estaba buscando – dijo rápidamente – Lupin me envió por ti… dijo algo de que no olvidaras mantener el estatus Q a tu favor

- ¡Lo encontré! – grito Ron en la habitación, mostrando que alrededor de toda la habitación habían sepulcros encrestados en la pared, el que Ron mostraba tenia el nombre Inigo Knockturn, Harry camino rápidamente para mirarlo mejor

- Inigo Knockturn… pertenecía a los Templarios tercer grado

- ¡¡Destrento!! - grito Adrian y una explosión obligo a Harry a retroceder

- Bien… eso fue muy arqueológico – comento Ron

- Somos magos… Weasley – refunfuño Adrian

- Veo el sarcófago, hay que sacarlo – ordeno Draco

Todos los hombres ayudaron a sacar el ataúd de la pared, era grande, pesado, de madera con múltiples símbolos tallados, cuando ya lo tenían fuera de la pared por completo el ataúd se desfondó, callo el esqueleto de su ocupante levantando polvo y asustando a todos, Ginny se aferro a Hermione y ambas ahogaron sus gritos

- Que nadie lo pise – comento Adrian

Bajaron con aun mayor cuidado el ataúd, y observaron dentro del espacio que quedo en la pared

- Lumos – susurro Draco y apunto su varita hacia la oscuridad del socavón

- Bien… quien será el primero en bajar por el aterrados túnel dejado por la tumba – comento Ron, como reacción innata Ginny y Hermione retrocedieron unos pasos

- Crabbe, Adrin… quédense aquí, si alguien pretende salir antes que yo… ocupen su imaginación – ordeno Malfoy – Potter… me concedes el honor

Harry sonrió burlonamente y entro en el agujero que dejo la tumba para entrar al túnel, lo siguió Ron

- Ustedes dos… - dijo Malfoy indicando a Ginny y Hermione… Hermione ingreso al túnel

- Oh no… no… no… yo ni siquiera quiero estar aquí… - reclamo la pelirroja

- No fastidies pelirroja entras o te entro… - la amenazo

- Y de malas ganas entro al túnel… - mi madre me dijo… déjalos ellos saben lo que hacen… yo tenia que insistir… - continuaba reclamando mientras avanzaba gateando por el túnel, la caravana la cerraba Parkinson y Malfoy


	10. El Pozo del Desastre

Cap 10 "El Pozo del Desastre"

**Cap 10 "El Pozo del Desastre" **

Al final del túnel, Harry llego a otra habitación, se enderezo y sacudió su túnica llena de polvo, detrás de el apareció Ron estornudando como gato

- Como detesto este polvo, ashis!!

- Hermione… - Harry ayudo a salir a Hermione y luego a Ginny, finalmente Parkinson y Malfoy se les unieron

- ¿Donde estamos? – pregunto Ginny mirando oscuridad por todos lados

- Aquí hay algunas antorchas… nos serán mas útil – informo Parkinson entregándole una a Harry y otra Malfoy

- ¡Fiendfyre! – susurro Hermione apuntando con su varita las antorchas

- No apaguen sus varitas – pidió Harry al resto

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, era una mazmorra fría, con una puerta en un costado que daba a otro pasillo, solo se miraron y comenzaron a caminar, caminaron por algunos minutos, bajaron algunos peldaños y continuaron caminando.

- ¿Atravesaremos toda Inglaterra? – comento Ron

- Si es necesario… si – le miro amenazante Malfoy

- Hay unos maderos obstaculizando el paso – informo Harry

- Yo los muevo – dijo Ron sacando su varita

- ¡¡ NOOO !! – gritaron Harry y Draco a la vez

- Imbecil comadreja nos quieres sepultar vivos – le empujo la mano Malfoy

- Bien… entendí la idea – dijo de malas ganas guardando la varita

Harry ayudo a cada uno de ellos a atravesar los maderos sin problemas, paso Malfoy luego Ginny, Parkinson, cuando lo atravesó Hermione Harry tomo de su brazo para ayudarla y luego sin pensar la atrajo hacia él, y la beso, apasionadamente, pensando que quizás esa fuera la única oportunidad que tenia, Hermione se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos, brillantes, sonrió y continuo su camino, Harry detrás de ella

- ¿Por que esas cosas no me pasan a mí también? – comento Ron

Finalmente el largo pasillo comenzaba a enancharse, al salir del pasillo se encontraron con un balcón de madera vieja, podrida, apoliyada, que parecía derrumbarse en cualquier momento, sentían que bajo de sus pies no había nada, un vació que acaparaba metros y metros y desde el cielo una débil luz le permitía distinguirse los rostros

- Intensifiquen las llamas de sus antorcha – pidió Ginny

- Veo algo… - informo Ron – …Lumus… parece una lámpara

- Es una lámpara a base de aceite, parecida a las del gran comedor… ¡Fiendfyre! – susurro Hermione apuntando a la estructura redonda de metal y cadenas, inmediatamente el fuego se prendió alrededor de la lámpara formando un gran circulo de luz y calor que les permitió admirar por completo donde se encontraban

Era una habitación redonda hacia arriba, algunos metros de paredes de tierras y luego un techo de madera por donde se filtraba la luz del día débilmente, hacia bajo un pozo redondo grande, con pareces de piedras rústicamente creado, lleno de telarañas, raíces de árboles, pedazos de maderas rotos y muchas cuerdas gastadas atravesadas de un lado a otro del pozo, denotaba los siglos pasados después de su creación, alrededor de las paredes una escalera de madera igual de vieja y malgastada que el balcón donde estaban parados, se notaba que en algunas partes le faltaban peldaños y barandillas, la escalera continuaba mas allá de donde la luz les permitía mirar.

- No respiren… - pidió Ron – si soplan esto se cae – Hermione lo miro hoscamente

- Mira esas cuerdas… y esos maderos… - me parece que es un montacargas – comento Harry a Malfoy indicándole lo que parecía un elevador de mercadería

- ¿Como pudieron hacer esto y que perdurara en el tiempo? – pregunto Parkinson

- Del mismo modos que las pirámides y la muralla china – contesto Hermione

- Con magia… – irónicamente Ginny

- Claramente la magia no es eterna… - comento Ron al moverse unos pasos al lado y ver como la madera crujía y soltaba pequeñas fragmentos que caían al vació

- Bien… es hora… hay que bajar – ordeno Malfoy

- Ho… no… lo siento querido pero yo no bajo por ahí… 200 años de humedad y cientos de termitas lo han podrido … - se apresuro Parkinson

- Primera y única vez que estaré de acuerdo con la cara de perro – intervino Ginny

- Quien te invito a la conversación, alimaña pobretona… - amenazo caminando hacia ella, todos se movieron, Hermione atrajo hacia atrás a Ginny y Ron se adelanto para defenderla, Malfoy sujetos a Parkinson de un brazo, todos estos movimientos provocaron que la madera crujiera fuertemente y grandes segmentos cayeran

- Bajaremos todos… - ordeno Malfoy

- Es lo mejor… - confirmo Harry ante la mirada molesta de Ginny, molesta se adelanto y comenzó ella a bajar primero y la siguieron los demás

Calculaban cada paso que daban, permitiéndose espacios para frenar cuando un escalón caía o un socavón se presentaba.

- Estamos bajo el cementerio de la iglesia, por eso nadie a descubierto este lugar… - informo Hermione mirando las paredes

- No nos interesa…. – comenzó a fastidiarla Parkinson, pero algo la paro, la tierra se movía y las aprendes soltaban polvo y trozos de madera

- Esta temblando… - dijo Ron sujetando a Ginny por el antebrazo

- Quietos… quietos… - ordeno Harry tomando a Hermione por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el

El temblor duro algunos segundos y todo volvió a la calma, todos se miraron informándose que estaban bien, con un gesto con la cabeza Malfoy continuo el descenso por las peligrosas escaleras.

Un paso en falso y todo sucedió muy rápido, Pansy Parkinson piso mal un peldaño y todo el sector donde ella estaba parada se vino abajo, ella logro sujetarse de un trozo de madera, Hermione y Ginny ahogaron gritos mientras Harry y Malfoy sacaban sus varitas

- ¡Alarte Ascendere!... – grito Malfoy apuntándole pero nada paso

- ¡¡ HAAAA…. DRACO…. DRACO!! – gritaba

- ¡¡Aresto Momentum!! – grito Harry apuntándole justo en el momento que Parkinson no aguantaba mas, la chica se elevó por los aires lentamente, un gran trozo de escalera callo estruendosamente y Parkinson aterrizo junto a Malfoy

- ¿Estas bien?... – pregunto el ojiverde

Con un movimiento de cabeza le informo que si, Draco se acerco y la ayudo a parase. Y todo comenzó a crujir, los 6 magos se miraron aterrados, el crujido fue en aumento - ¡¡ Por Merlín!! – se escuchó decir a Ginny y la madera comenzó a vibrar

- Sujétense a las paredes… - grito Ron mientras empujaba a Ginny contra ellas junto a Draco Y Pansy, el piso no aguanto mas y callo, Ron dio un gran salto hasta la zona del frente cayendo de espalda y enganchando sus manos en unas lianas

- Salta a ese elevados… - le ordeno Draco a Pansy ella lo miro asustada – SALTA - la empujo el rubio y la chica cayo de rodillas en el montacargas de madera que estaba en el centro

- ¡¡HARRY… HARRY!!… dame la mano…- Hermione había quedado en una zona firme mientras que Harry solo se sujetaba con una mano de una viga de madera

- ¡¡AHORA TU… ZANAHORIA!!… - le ordeno Draco y Ginny por primera ves no dudo en las ordenes del rubio, sentía como el piso se debilitaba, al saltar choco de frente con una de las listones del elevador

Malfoy salto al elevador en el preciso momento que todo el metro cuadrado donde habían estado parado callo al vació estrepitosamente, Ginny y Pansy ayudaron a Draco a ponerse de pies, Harry ya se estaba reincorporando junto a Hermione, miraban preocupados lo sucedido, era cuestión de segundos y toda la escalera que rodeaba el pozo desaparecía volviéndose solo escombro, Harry miro a Ron, estaba con los pies en un débil madero y sujetado por cuerdas que se cortarían en cualquier momento

- ¡RON! – grito Hermione

- Estoy cómodo… - ironizo – pero creo que perdí mi varita… otra ves

Harry tomo un gran trozo de madera y lo empujo para llegar hasta Ron – un poco mas cerca… - le escucho decir, pero fueron sus cuerdas y maderos los que aflojaran - ¡¡HARRY!! - Hermione se aferro de la chaqueta de Harry mientras el piso se partía en dos, Harry grito – ¡¡ENGANCHO!! – y de su varita salían dos cables de metal amarrándose a un madero de la pared, Hermione debido al brusco movimiento rodó algunos centímetros y Harry logro sujetarla con su mano desocupada, quedando colgada en el vació

- ¡¡Hermione!! – gritaron Ginny y Ron

Hermione miraba aterrada a Harry y luego la oscura excavación donde se escuchaba estrellarse los trozos de maderas que caían, la escalera no paraba de crujir.

- La expulsión… - susurro Hermione mirando hacia un costado de Harry, este desvió su mirada y vio el guardatodo balanceándose entre caer y quedarse

Harry miro a Hermione y nuevamente a la expulsión, sabia perfectamente que si se perdía el documento se perdería todo, todo, pero claramente Hermione era mucho más importante que un viejo pergamino

- Harry… la expulsión… - logro articular Hermione por el esfuerzo de soltar la mano húmeda de Harry

- ¿Confías en mí? – le pregunto en vos bajas clavándoles sus verdes ojos, Hermione no dudo y un suave SI salio de sus labios

Harry hizo un brusco movimiento con su brazo en forma de péndulo y soltó a Hermione, rápidamente dio media vuelta y con su brazo ahora libre, agarro la expulsión y la guardo en su boldillo, se dio vuelta para cerciorarse que Hermione estaba bien y la encontró de rodillas en un espacio de escalera que aun estaba firme pegada a la pared.

El madero al cual estaba enganchado Harry comenzó a ceder, crujía sin parar y comenzaba a doblarse provocando que Harry se deslizara peligrosamente

- ¡¡HARRY!! – grito Hermione, Ron y los otros miraban expectantes

- ¡HARRY… AGUANTA! – animo Ron

- ES FÁCIL DECIRLO… CUANDO NO ESTAS COLGANDO – respondió Harry casi sin aliento, mientras veía que el madero comenzaba a partirse

- MALFOY... HAS ALGO… - intervino Ginny

- Ginny… has aparecer una cuerda – le ordeno Ron y Ginny saco su varita, susurró y una larga soga salio desde esta, rápidamente Malfoy la tomo y se la tiro a Harry, este sin dudarlo la tomo y soltó los cables de la varita, en cuando lo hizo el madero se partió en dos precipitándose al fondo

Harry se meció como péndulo y aterrizo junto a Hermione, con la ayuda de la castaña se puso de pie

- Lo siento… no quería soltarte… pero tenia que salvar la expulsión…

- Tranquilo Harry… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… - contesto Hermione

- A si… - interrogo confundido

- Yo soltaría a los dos… - intervino Ron que se acercaba a ellos caminando con cuidado por un madero, Harry le ayudo a pararse en la superficie firme, ambos se palmearon la espalda

Por el centro del pozo aparecieron Ginny, Malfoy y Parkinson sobre el montacargas que no había sufrido daño por el derrumbe

- Suban… - mando Malfoy

- Draco… no vale la pena – expresó Harry

- ¿Acaso piensas que sus vidas son mas importantes para mi que el tesoro?... continuaremos

- El estatus Q… mantén el estatus Q…- susurro Ginny y Harry afirmo

Los tres Gryffindor subieron en silencian y comenzaron a bajar. Mantenían las antorchas y varitas en alto para ver las lúgubres paredes de piedras, Hermione permanecía pegada a Harry y Ron, Ginny murmuraba tomada de la mano de Ron, hasta que un golpe les avisó que llegaban al final.

- ¿Y ahora que? – pregunto Pansy a Malfoy mirando el túnel frente a ellos

- Continuaremos

- Otro túnel… que lindo… ya me estoy acostumbrando a ellos, ya casi olvido lo que es respirar aire fresco… - ironizó Ron al descender de la plataforma

El túnel era más corto que el resto de los que habían cruzado casi cinco pasos y ya estaban en una habitación, en cuanto Malfoy, que era el primero en la fila piso dentro de ella diez antorchas se prendieron mágicamente, y mostraron una habitación circular de tamaño mediano, en sus pareces tenia seis espacios circulares con signos que apenas y se veían con el gran polvo que había, recorrieron la habitación vacía

- ¿Que es esto?... – pregunto Ginny extrañada mirando un pequeño farol que colgaba en el centro de la habitación

- ¿Donde esta el tesoro? – pregunto Parkinson

Harry miraba atentamente cada segmento de la habitación… llevo una mano a su cabello revolviéndolo preocupado

- Y bien Potter… ¿Dónde esta el tesoro? – pregunto Malfoy

Harry negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada

- ¿Esto es todo?... ¿tanto peligro para llegar aquí y nada? – intervino Ron molesto

- Si… - confirmo Harry tomando su cabeza con dos manos


	11. El Salon del Tesero

**Cap 11 "El Salón del Tesoro" **

Malfoy rió burlonamente mientras daba vueltas mirando la habitación…- imposible – susurraba entre rizas

- ¿Tiene que haber algo más? – insistía Ron

- No Ron no hay nada mas… - contesto algo molesto algo decepcionado

- No se otra pista… tiene que haber algo

- NO RON NO HAY NINGUNA PISTA… - grito enojado sobresaltando a todos – ES ESTO… DE ACUERDO… SE ACABO… PUNTO FINAL… EL TESORO NO ESTA, DESAPARECIÓ, SE LO LLEVARON A OTRO LADO

Todos miraban asustados a Harry

- No pretenderás engañarme, Potter… – se acerco Malfoy a Harry peligrosamente, instintivamente, Hermione, Ginny y Parkinson sacaran sus varias apuntando a su enemigo, Ron miraba a Harry tratando de entender lo que sucedía - … tu sabes donde esta

- No… - contesto calmadamente Harry mirando a los ojos a Draco

- Bien… vamonos… - dijo Draco mirando a Pansy, la tomo del brazo y echar un vistazo a los otros y al lugar comenzó a alejarse por el túnel

- Espera… - lo llamo Harry - … un momento… Draco… ¡MALFOY!

Todos comenzaron a caminar tras del rubio y la chica… - Malfoy… detente… - Draco acelero el paso

- Deténganlo… nos quedaremos atrapado – informaba Ginny

- Malfoy… espera – lo llamaban Harry, Hermione y Ron

Mientras el rubio subió a la plataforma junto con la morena y dando un golpe con su varita la plataforma se comenzó a elevar

- Draco… no nos hagas esto – razono Harry

- No puedes abandonarnos aquí – le grito Hermione

- Claro que si… excepto que Harry me diga la otra pista

- No hay otra pista… - aseguró Harry viendo como el montacargas subía cada vez mas

- Malfoy… porque no bajas aquí y charlamos tranquilamente de esto… - lo invito Ron

- No vuelvas a hablar… - amenazo apuntando con su varita a la cara de Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny levantaron enseguida sus varitas

- No hagas una locura, Malfoy, un hechizo aquí nos sepultaría a todos – razono Hermione

- La pista… ¿Dónde esta el tesoro?... ¿Harry?

- El farol… - antevino Hermione y con otro golpe de varita Draco paro el asenso

- ¡¡Hermione!! – dijo Harry apretando su brazo

Es un elemento de la doctrina de los templarios, en el templo de Clodbury había una escalera de caracol, hacia referencia al camino que hay que recorrer para encontrar la luz de la verdad… el farol es la clave – dijo indicando el farol que colgaba en el centro

- ¿Y que significa?

- Clodbury … - se resigno Harry

- El antiguo castillo de Ravenclaw a las afueras de Clodbury, donde Rowena Ravenclaw colgaba un farol por cada uno de los cuatro de Hogwarts, todas las noche que se reunían, aquí hay un farol, indicando a Slytherin ¿pero quienes se quedaron con el tesoro?... los otros tres faroles, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y donde están estos… bajo la escalera de caracol del castillo de Ravenclaw… - finalizo convincente su relato Hermione

- Gracias… - sonrió de medio lado Malfoy – Vamos

- Tenemos que ir todos… - insistió Hermione

- ¿Por que?... ¿para que se escapen en Clodbury?...- dijo con ese aire Malfoy que lo caracterizaba – además… si desaparecen viajaremos mas ligero

- ¿Y si te he mentido? – amenazo la castaña tratando de imitar su seguridad

- ¿Lo has hecho?... – pregunto Malfoy apuntando con su varita justo a la cabeza de la castaña

- ¿Y si hay otra pista? – intervino Harry para llamar su atención

- En ese caso… - comento como si nada, dando un golpe con su varita nuevamente para elevarse – sabré donde buscarte… adiós Potter

- ¡¡MALFOY… MALFOY!! – gritaban Hermione y Ginny

- ¡¡NO HAY OTRA SALIDA… MALDITO MORTIFAGO!! – arremetía Ron

- ¡¡NOS NECESITAS… DRACO…PIÉNSALO!! – gritaba Harry mientras Malfoy y Parkinson desaparecían de su vista

- ¡Vamos a morir!… - comento resignado Ron, Hermione lo miro molesta por el comentario

- No vamos a morir – comento Harry mirando hacia donde Malfoy había desaparecido, cerciorándose que estuviera lo bastante lejos o arriba – con algo de suerte… claro… - luego miro a Ron y palmeo su espalda - … perdón por haberte gritado

Ron lo miro sin entender nada, Harry volvió a entrar en la habitación

- Tranquilo, Ron – lo animo Hermione a que los siguiera

- Pueden explicarme que ocurre… - interrogo Ginny sin entender nada – Lupin me envía a buscarte por un tonto mensaje, Malfoy me secuestra, casi muero en un pozo para nada… ni siquiera me interesa el tesoro

Harry y Hermione, examinaban, inspeccionaban, explicaban cada espacio circular de la pared, mientras los hermanos esperaban respuestas

- Malfoy quería otra pista… se la hemos dado… - informo Hermione con una sonrisa

- Era falsa… - comento Ron asombrad – era una pista falsa

- El ojo que todo lo ve…a través de el - susurro Harry pasando sus dedos por un dibujo en la pared de un ojo en una pirámide

- Pero cuando Malfoy descubra el engaño y regrese aquí aun seguiremos atrapados…y querrá asesinarnos… - Ginny estaba realmente temerosa – en cualquier caso moriremos

- Ginny… no morirá nadie… - la calmo Ron – ¿verdad Harry?

- No morirá nadie – contesto – existe otra salida

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto Ron emocionado

- Por la sala del tesoro - y con la palma de su mano apretó el dibujo ojo que se hundió como un botón, el segmento de pared comenzó a vibrar vigorosamente, una luz dorada destellaba de cada grieta que se formaba y la pared se volvió polvo cayendo como cascada a los pies de los cuatro Gryffindor

Al entrar la habitación se ilumino mágicamente por cientos de velas que flotaban a su alrededor, daba la impresión de estar en una tumba de faraón en alguna pirámide, las paredes tenían inscripción antiguas y había dos sarcófagos, cuatro pilares, una mesa de mármol y mucho, mucho polvo, los cuatro miraban asombrados el lugar

- Al parecer… alguien se nos adelanto … - comento Ron

- Lo siento, Harry – susurro Ginny – el tesoro no esta

- No esta… - señaló Harry decepcionado – a lo mejor ya estaba vació cuando Rowena le contó el secreto a Sturgis Dumbledore

- Ya no importa… - comento Hermione

- Lupin tenia razón… tu tenias razón - Harry estaba realmente decepcionado

- No… ni Lupin ni yo teníamos razón… - se le acerco Hermione acariciando su rostro dulcemente – esta sala existe… el tesoro existe… eres la mente mas brillante de la historia mágica…porque tu has descubierto lo que se oculto para que fuera descubierto u has entendido su significado… lo has logrado Harry… lograste lo que Dumbledore deseaba

- Estaba seguro de encontrar el tesoro… - comento mirándola a los ojos

- Muy Bien… - Ron aplaudió interrumpió el romántico momento – entonces continuemos buscándolo

- Si… - intervino Ginny entusiasmada – tienen que haber mas pistas…

Harry los miro a todos y sonrió, ese era su mayos tesoro, sus amigos, los cuarto sonrieron.

- Antes de continuar con las búsqueda del tesoro, querido amigo, te parece si "buscamos" la salida de este agujero – manifiesto Ron

- Buena idea… - sonrió Ginny – Harry… ¿Dónde esta esa segunda salida?

- Cierto… - se alejo de Hermione a mirar las paredes – no tiene ningún sentido, porque lo primero que hubieran hecho los constructores tras bajar aquí seria cavar un segundo acceso que sirviera de toma de aire, en caso de derrumbes

- Exacto… - apoyo Hermione mirando también las paredes

Revisaron minuciosamente las paredes, buscando algún punto débil, pasaron algunos minutos, moviendo cada piedra que veían hasta que

- Harry… Harry… - lo llamo Ron, el ojiverde se acerco – mira esta hendidura en la pared… no se te hace familiar

Harry se acerco y la rozo con sus dedos, luego abrió su chaqueta y del bolsillo interior extrajo la pipa de espuma de mar

- Excelente, Ron… eres un genio

- Lo se… lo se

- Saco la boquilla con forma de barco - ¡no creo que sea tan fácil! – susurro

- El secreto reside en Charloth - le recordó Ron y Harry afirmo

Suavemente coloco el barco en la hendidura haciéndolo encajar perfectamente, con sus dedos presiono fuertemente y escucho unas campanas salidas de la nada, lo siguiente fue aun mas asombroso, una ráfaga de viento formo un tornado dentro de la habitación, levantando polvo, los cuatros con varita en alto se reunieron al centro de esta

- ¿Que esta pasando? – pregunto Ginny asustada

- Tómense de los brazos – y los cuatros se unieron por sus brazos, cuando destellos de colores nublaban su vista, el tornado comenzó a disminuir de intensidad, y las luces comenzaron a desvanece, las paredes, las tumbas, las velas que los alumbraban desaparecieron, solo veían oscuridad.

- ¿Adonde nos trasladaron? – interrogo Ron, cuando la calma volvió

- A ningun lado, nuestros pies no dejaron el piso – reflexiono Hermione – fue la habitación la que desapareció

- ¿Y donde estamos ahora? – Ginny no dejaba de aferrarse a sus compañeros

- Lo sabremos enseguida – sentencio Harry – ¡¡LUMUS MÁXIMA!!

Un destello muy fuerte salio de la varita de Harry alumbrando a lo menos tres metros a la redonda de ellos, era increíble, asombroso lo que veían sus ojos, enormes estatuas de oro, piezas de plata, cofres con innumerables patrimonios, el tesoro estaba hay, frente a ellos, lo estaban pisando es ese preciso instantes, la quijada de Ron callo al suelo, Ginny apretaba fuerte el brazo de su hermano para evitar desmayarse, el corazón de Harry y Hermione estaba a punto de estallar.

- No lo puedo creer… no lo puedo creer… no lo puedo creer… - repetía Hermione mientras se aventuraba a mirar las repisas de pergaminos empolvados

- Lo logramos… - susurro Ron abrazando una armadura de oro solidó

- ¡¡Por Merlín!! … parece imposible - comentaba Ginny tomando un medallón con el escudo de Slytherin

Harry dio algunos pasos, por los pasillo que alcanzaba su vista y choco con una pequeño pedestal de mármol, los otros lo miraron preocupados por el sonido del choque, Harry solo sonrió, pero se percato que el pedestal tenia una vasija de metal con pólvora muggle… - ¡Fiendfyre! – la pólvora lanzó chispas y una gran llama de fuego rojo apareció, expandiéndose, bajo la mirada de todos, por un camino de pólvora que rodeaba la habitación y continuaba mas allá de la oscuridad, subió por columnas de mármol que ahora, gracias a la luz eran visibles y continuo extendiéndose, dejando a la vista de los cuatro Gryffindor que nada tenia que envidiarle en magnitud y elegancia al gran salón de Hogwarts, un salón atestado, repleto, atiborrado, de todas las mas grandes, pequeñas, extrañas, inimaginable piezas de oro, plata, diamantes, una colección única, decena y decena de estantes con innumerables pergaminos, un tesoro que no tiene cabida en la imaginación de ningún hombre o mujer, mago o no.

- ¡¡ SI… SI…SI…!! – gritaron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo abrazadas dando saltos de alegría

- ¡¡ LO LOGRASTE!! – grito Ron abrazando a Harry

- ¡¡ NO … LO LOGRAMOS… LO LOGRAMOS!! - contesto al abrazo… abrazo al que se unió Hermione segundos después

- ¿Ginny… estas llorando? – pregunto Hermione cuando se hubieron separados

- Si… mira - dijo la pelirroja indicando con su dedo al otro extremo del salón - … escaleras y una puerta – Los cuatro rieron a carcajadas, la emoción era insaciable

Atravesaron el salón a zancadas, Harry tubo que repetirle varias veces a Ron que no tomara ninguna pieza del tesoro, a regañadientes las volvía poner en su lugar, sin antes despedirse de ellas con un – Volveré por ustedes –

Subieron con mucha precaución los escalones que daban a la puerta, ya que estaban igual de viejo que las escalinatas en el pozo, a patadas Ron y Harry botaron la puerta de madera

- Hola… - saludo Harry a un hombre calvo y regordete que lo apuntaba con su varita… - por casualidad es del ministerio de magia

- Si… - contesto dudoso

- Podría comunicarse con Stuart Ackerley… quiero mostrarle algo que le va a interesar.


	12. Negociando la Recompensa

**Cap 12 "Negociando la Recompensa" **

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, salieron del agujero y caminaron hacia el centro de la iglesia frente al altar, mientras el hombre regordete enviaba dos lechuzas con notas, explicándoles lo sucedido y el gran hallazgo realizado por los muchachos, los cuatro Gryffindor estaban cansados, sucios, pero aun así muy emocionados, en silencio se miraban cómplices, sus ojos brillaban de jubilo, Harry sostenía fuertemente en sus manos, la expulsión, los lentes y la pipa.

- ¿Seria bueno que yo me quedara con esto? – comento Ron tomando la pipa – ya sabes… por si algo sale mal

- Hermione… tu guarda esto – Harry le entrego las gafas – por si algo sale mal

La castaña sonrió, varios chasquidos les informaron que el jefe de aurores Stuart Ackerley y una decena de ellos aparecían dentro de la iglesia, Ron tomo la mano de Ginny y Hermione y las condujo hacia un costado de la iglesia para sentarse en una banca, mientras Harry miraba al jefe de aurores acercarse rápidamente hacia el justo frente al altar.

- Estas en graves problemas, muchacho – dijo con voz dura Ackerley

- Pero, valió la pena – sonrió Harry, extendiéndole la expulsión de Slytherin

- ¿Así de fácil?... – pregunto el jefe de aurores confundido

- Así de fácil… - respondió Harry

- Te das cuenta, Potter, que me entregas tu mejor arma para negociar

- La expulsión de Slytherin no es ningún arma, al menos para mi

- Siéntate, Harry – le pidió el jefe de aurores, y ambos tomaron asiendo en las escalinatas camino al altar - ¿Cuál es tu oferta?

- Que tal… un soborno… unos 10 mil millones

- Con que has descubierto el tesoro

- Esta a unos 5 pisos bajos sus pies…

- Los magos templario creían que el tesoro era demasiado valioso para que lo poseyera un solo hombre, aunque fuera el descendiente de Slytherin… por eso se tomaron tantas molestias en ocultarlo – mientras el jefe de aurores hablaba Harry miro sus manos, que estaban juntas dedo con dedo, y en uno de ellos un gran anillo dorado con la forma de un ojo sobre una pirámide y cuando lo vio recordó haber visto el mismo anillos innumerable veces en la mano de Dumbledore, era el anillo de los Magos Templarios, guardianes del tesoro

- Cierto… - apoyo – …y los cuatro de Hogwarts creían lo mismo sobre el poder, demasiado para un solo mago, apliquemos su ley

- Devolverlo a la comunidad Mágica… - comprendió Ackerley el jefe de aurores

- Se podría repartir el tesoro entre Escocia, Hogwarts, Gales, Inglaterra y sus museos… - la vos de Harry se notaba conmovida – hay siglos y siglos de historia mágica y pertenecen al mundo mágico y todos los magos y brujas que quieran saber de el

- Esta claro, Harry, que no conocen el termino arma para negociar… - sonrió el jefe de aurores y ante este comentario también lo hicieron Hermione, Ron y Ginny

- Bien… le diré lo que quiero… Hermione quedara libre de cargos, ni la mas mini nota en su hoja de servicio – dijo mirándola, Hermione contesto con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo…

- Que el merito del hallazgo se atribuya a los Merodeadores y la familia Weasley… - los hermanos sonrieron ampliamente

- ¿Y para usted?... señor Potter

- Me encantaría no ir a Azkaban… no puedo describir los mucho que no quiero ir a Azkaban

- Alguien tiene que ir a la cárcel, Harry – razono el jefe de aurores

- Bueno… si dispone de un trasladador podría ayudarle

Tanto el jefe de aurores como Harry sonrieron cómplices, Ackerley se puso de pie y camino hasta donde sus aurores lo esperaban

- Agatha disponga de un trasladador para el señor Potter…... – la bruja nombrada afirmo con la cabeza y saco su varita - …… Fleet de avisó a azkaban, pronto tendrán una visita permanente

Hermione se paro de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a Harry, lo mismo hicieron Ron y Ginny

- Tu nos dirás, Harry… - intervino Ackerley, mostrando el trasladador un largo pedestal - ¿Dónde nos dirigimos?

Harry se acerco y toco el pedestal, lo mismo hicieron varios aurores - ¡¡El castillo de Ravenclaw, Clodbury!! – acto seguido, todos desaparecieron

Malfoy llego a la puerta del castillo, la noche ya había caído sobre todos, muy de cerca lo seguían Parkinson, Crabbe y Adrin, todos con varita en mano examinaban el castillo

- ¿Estas seguro que debemos estar aquí? – interrogo Pansy

- Si hay un mal habito en Potter, es no saber mentir… - confirmo Malfoy acercándose a la puerta - ¡Alohomora! – nada el portón ni siquiera se movió

- ¡¡Cistem Aperio!! – grito Crabbe detrás de Malfoy y el portón estallo en mil pedazos

- Entupido, eso alertara a todo el país… - dijo molesto Malfoy

- Funciono ¿no?... – comento despreocupado

- Si funciono…. alerto a todo el país… - dijo Ackerley, el jefe de aurores, acompañados por una comitiva de ellos y Harry que apuntaban al rubio sin sudar - aléjate del lugar Malfoy, tu y tus acompañantes tienen una visita al Wizengamot

- ¡¡Eso lo veremos!!... – grito Malfoy - ¡¡Experlliarmus!! - una luz roja salio desde la varita del rubio pero uno de los aurores logro bloquearlas y el resto de ellos grito fuertemente

- ¡¡INCARCIFORS!! – las voces de todos los aurores, incluido Harry resonó por el oscuro cielo, en el lugar donde estaba Malfoy y sus acompañantes apareció una gran cúpula de vidrio que los atrapo encerrándolos, Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe y Adrin, gritaban toda clase de hechizos contra de las paredes de vidrio.

- Quedan arrestado por secuestro, intento de homicidio y allanamiento a propiedad mágica… - informaba el jefe de aurores mientras miraba la cara de odio de Malfoy

El rubio miro sobre el hombro de Ackerley y vio a Harry pasado, mirándolo a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano de saludo y el rubio comenzó a gritar aun mas hechizos mientras los aurores rodeaban la cúpula para llevársela a azkaban.

- Muy bien, jefe…. No se preocupe…. délo por hecho….claro…. adiós

- ¿Con quien habla Ron en la chimenea? – pregunto Hermione entrando a la gran cocina, una cocina digna de un castillo, una semana despues de todos los sucesos

- Con su jefe, Stuart Ackerley… - informo Harry dándole a probar un trozo de carne que el mismo estaba preparando - … le designaron la brigada de aurores oriente

- La semana que viene iremos a inaugurar la exposición en Escocia… - informa el pelirrojo ingresando al comedor

- Maravilloso – sonrió Hermione colocando muchos vasos y cubiertos en la larga mesa

- Hubiera sido maravilloso… - comento robando un trozo de carne de la olla de Harry - … si nosotros fuéramos los dueños de la exposición…. Un 10... nos ofrecieron un 10 del tesoro y ustedes lo rechazaron… - concluyo sentándose observando como Harry abrazaba a Hermione de la cintura por la espalda mientras ella acomodaba las servilletas

- Tienes razón Ron… pero no era el dinero lo que quería… - comento Harry

- No… era a Hermione… lo sabemos – los tres rieron

- Ron… - dijo Hermione pacientemente – no te gusta nuestra parte del trato…. El 1 del tesoro y este hermoso castillo

- Podríamos haber tenido mas… - se paro Ron contemplando a su alrededor… - pero creo que el castillo de Gryffindor, esta bien.

Un estruendo seguido de mullo murmullo se escucho en una habitación lejana, asiendo que los tres se sobresaltaran.

- Creo que llego nuestra familia… - dedujo Ron saliendo de la cocina

- Si… - sonrió Harry aun sin soltar a Hermione - … llego nuestra familia

**F I N **

15 de Julio de 2008


End file.
